Oucast 2 Alternative World
by Benji Himura
Summary: Different time and place result in a different location. New version of my Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer story, unrelated to the original one.
1. New displacement

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those of you who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Explanations, details and rantings in the bottom of the page.

"Text"= Talked sentences, "…'text'…" quoting from something during a conversation, reading from something on loud.

'Text' = Thoughts .

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter one: New displacement

Looking at the mirror Benji nods pleased at his appearance, it took time to get things right, first it was growing his hair to get on the style that he wanted, the 'main character of hentai game' style, second was getting the leather jacket with sheepskin collar, it was really hot, but it was cool, besides the weather was a little on the chilly side so it was okay, on his neck two ball chain necklaces, one with a sword pendant, the other with a NERV pendant, both bought in anime conventions.

Benji is also wearing a graphite colored long sleeved t-shirt, dark gray denim pants, black leather boots, a sturdy black leather belt around his waist. Benji moves back to his bedroom, it was time to finish the cosplay, he picks up a metal gauntlet and puts it one, first the forearm protection and then the hand protection, the two snap together with a soft click.

Then Benji puts on a pair of spaulders on his shoulders and upper arms, then tassets on his legs, also firmly held by his belt, lastly a three points belt, around his waist and then over his right shoulder, making sure that is tight but comfortable Benji then gets the final piece of the cosplay, a dragon slayer made after Gatts dragon slayer.

"Now I am good to go." Benji commented casually, he makes a final check to see if he is taking his wallet, money, admission tickets, keys, bandanas, cell phone, Mp3 player and everything else that he would be taking. Finding everything on their places Benji gets his backpack, there he loads two large bottles of soda, some food and everything else needed to survive at a long day in an anime convention.

Benji knew that he was being stared, he was looking pretty attention grabbing with that attire, specially the huge sword that is now hanging on his back, held by the belt and a chain. Benji greets the neighbors in the elevator. "Now that is a pretty interesting costume of yours." An old lady that knew Benji since he was a small kid said with a smile. "Going to a costume party?"

"Sometime like that." Benji answered with a smile, yes he was right in deciding to expend the night at his grandmother's since was closer to the event site. "It took a while make it." The woman nodded slightly, her daughter was a little more disturbed by it, but she wouldn't just say anything about it.

Leaving the building Benji greets the door keeper who makes a light joke at Benji, and that man too worked there as since Benji could remember. Walking down the hill of the building Benji didn't met many people, the few that did stared at him and made room for him to pass.

Ignoring the stares Benji reaches the event site, it was before the convention started and there was already people there waiting, but not many, Benji chatted with them because there wasn't anything to do, there was also other cosplayers in their costumes there, some were simpler than his, other much more complex, but no one could place Benji's outfit.

Benji had to explain that was an original, he just picked random parts and used them together as he simply wanted to dress like that, in the third time explaining he just said that he was cosplaying as a cosplayers that ran out of money during the production of the costume, it made people laugh and approve the idea.

The time to start came and Benji after a short wait was given access after s quick search on himself and his belongings looking for forbidden material as real weapons or alcohol, as he doesn't care any of those he enters on the convention, he was carrying a couple of pocket knives, he just hid them well in a zipped inner pocket of his old, beaten and trusty backpack, not the he intended to use them, it was just habit carrying them around.

Benji steps out of the entrance hall and looks around in shock, he wasn't facing the good and old club that he knew so well from his childhood that was hosting the event, no, he was now inside a large store, and the place was ransacked, clothes racks fallen on the floor, displays broken, goods destroyed.

It was impossible for that place being on the club, there wasn't anyone there, and the search hardly took one minute, there should be others there, besides the design of the area doesn't match the club at all, there wasn't space after the entry hall for such a thing. Then there was noise, actually the eerie sort of grunts and groans from undead in games, Benji spins on his heels and see a group of rushing people.

At a closer look Benji can tell that they aren't 'people' at least aren't looking like normal people, they are closer to zombies or some sort of lower demons, covered in blood, with missing patches of flesh all over their bodies, and they are getting closer of him. "Now if this is a sort of practical joke that is going way too far." Benji said seriously. "The sudden surprise was pretty shocking by itself."

The something flies at Benji's direction, he acts more on reaction than will, he blocks whatever it is with the large dragon slayer, the impact was large, whatever it was it would hurt badly if it hit him, Benji sees a stool rolling on the ground, whatever is happening it is serious, that stool was solid wood! Only the fact that the dragon slayer was made of wood, steel rebar, bolts, and solid polyurethane foam granted Benji with a decent level of protection from it.

Benji knew that he couldn't just stay in there, he looks for the closest exit and rushes there, being careful to not fall down on the racks, that would be bad for some many way including breaking a leg. More people come out from the way that Benji wanted to leave, but they are far less than in the other way.

Without any other choice Benji brings the mock sword up and swings it violently, because the construction materials it was light enough to be maneuver with ease and heavy enough to cause plenty of damage, the construction method gives it a solid frame to take in the impact, the result is a crushing blow that sends three of the charging people away.

Mustering all his strength Benji slashes again this time in the inverse direction slashing away the remaining two, clearing the way out, but Benji finds that the way wasn't out of the store, but only out of the shopping area, he was now inside a smaller room, by the scent where they sold perfumes, and there wasn't a good way out there, the windows are too high and small for him to use them.

Looking back at the main room Benji sees the approaching horde, he kicks away some obstacles, at least inside the room only few of them would be able to enter at once, so he could resist there until they give up or help comes, whatever comes first.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji's arms ached, swinging the sword took much more than he first thought it would, and he swung it for a long time until the horde ran out of people. Benji didn't stop to look at the fallen people, he knew that he had killed or at least badly wounded them, all that he wants is to find the way out.

When he does Benji instantly regrets it, surrounding the building was a solid line of soldiers and in front of them some sort of robots, it takes few instants for Benji to identify the robots, it was koubus, Sakura Taisen was his favorite anime, he could recognize the machines, specially the colors.

Benji does what anyone would do, he simply drops the now cracked sword and raises his hands, he knows that he has no chance of escaping from there. "Just to make clear to everyone I surrender!" Benji shouted in English, Maria's black koubu was there as well, she at least would understand him. "I have no intention of resisting!"

The surprise is visible on the soldiers, Benji could also tell that the hanagumi was surprised by the way that the koubus moved, Benji simply kneels down with his hands up adding to his statement. After few moments of discussion between them Maria's black koubu advances halfway between him and the defense line, then it stops, the hatch of the machine opens and Benji sees the blonde that he fancied, but remains calm, Maria was armed and as soon she got out of her koubu she was pointing her revolver at him.

Maria was also holding a small length of rope, Benji was a little surprised with that particular item but remains in silence. "You aren't Japanese are you?" Maria asked in English. "No." Benji answered. "I am descendant of Japanese though." Maria takes Benji's left hand and wraps the bow of the rope around it before tightening as much as she can, she knew that the gauntlet would keep it from hurting him, then she lowers his left arm and then right arm before she ties his wrists together.

Maria pulls Benji up. "Move forward." Maria said seriously. Benji nodded silently, feeling the hard barrel pressed on his back against the backpack. 'So much for a fun day at the event.' Benji thought with an internal sigh. Maria wasn't going to let Benji out of her sight until he was safely held inside one of the cars, covered in blood splatters as he is, there is no way that he is so pacific.

From the command truck Yoneda and Kaede watched everything, including Benji being taken away for questioning at the base. Maria returned to her koubu while two soldiers retrieved the sword, discovering with surprise that it was very light and wasn't made of metal.

"That is very odd." Yoneda murmured, it wasn't the first time that they faced fallen humans, but was the first time that actually someone came out of it without falling. Kaede listens to the reports, they found every fallen human dead or crippled inside the store, wounds consistent with the blunt mock sword that they just captured.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji now stripped of his armor, necklaces, wallet and every belonging other than his clothes is inside a small cell, sited on the bed with his feet against the sturdy metal toilet of it, leaning against the wall facing the ceiling, he wasn't expecting a warm welcoming, he was more realistic than that, but being held in a cell was a little too cold for his liking.

Unknowing to him Yoneda and Kaede are watching at him sited there unmoving by a monitor, behind them every item that they took from Benji. "We can't get any explanation from his belongings." Yoneda muttered annoyed, they found some documents there, with a little knowledge Yoneda recognized the shield of the Brazilian republic and Brazilian army from his documents, he couldn't make out the words, neither could Maria while she could easily recognize the letters, in the end Maria wrote everything to a different paper so Yoneda could have them translated.

Kaede also found everything very intriguing, there are items of clearly advanced technology on his belongings that she has absolutely no idea of what they are, but found unwise to have it dismantled and studied, she knew that advanced technology is a very frail thing.

"The translation arrived." Kasumi announced while entering on the command center, sparing a glance on the items over the briefing table. "In the front of the document with the Army's shield it says 'Army Ministry, Directory of Military Service, Certificate of Dismissal of Incorporation'. It follows a faintly stamped number and printed three letters, then two printed letters and a long number, no sense was made of them."

"What else it says?" Yoneda asked seriously. "It follows 'Name Benji Himura', bellow it says 'In case of summoning it must present immediately', then 'Expedition date 24/10/2001'." Kasumi continued seriously. "By the numbers of the date, as well knowledge of the way of the Brazilian republic writes the date, it says twenty fourth of October of two thousand and one."

The date makes no sense for them, it must be wrong they thought without saying anything. "What says in the back?" Kaede asked, if Kasumi mentioned front side then the backside also had information. "It gives the names of his parents, Kaori Himura and Leandro Abi Harb." Kasumi answered. "The date of birth, once again the date is confusing, it says twenty third of August of nineteen eighty three, followed by his homeland name Vitória, and the reason of his dismissal of military duty by excess of personal."

The date was once again several decades to come, but two mistakes are too much for a coincidence. "In addition several other documents, papers and cards show dates that doesn't match our calendars." Kasumi added. "All the documents had the same date of birth, as well name of the parents and of the wielder, the dates in random papers vary, but they go from between nineteen ninety nine to two thousand and eight. So does the dates in few items confiscated from the subject."

"Far too many to be just a typo." Kaede said seriously. "There is anything else of value in the translation?" "Nothing of great value, random numbers, random names handwritten, some names of places and schools." Kaede looks at Yoneda confused with the situation.

Yoneda seriously ponders on the information that he was given, it was too odd to be real, but it was also too odd to dismiss as fake, he saw Benji's capture, he looked really surprised by what he saw, but surrendered when he seemed to understand something, as if he knew that he would be captured and not killed.

"Tell Kayama-kun to take three men down to the holding cell and to take the boy to the interrogation room." Yoneda said to Kaede. Kaede nods and obeys, Yoneda then turns to Kasumi. "Call Maria-kun and tell her to go to the interrogation room as well, she speaks English better than anyone else here and the boy clearly also speaks it."

Kasumi nods and leaves to obey the order. "You think that is wise to let Maria-san question him?" Kaede asked seriously. "She will only translate." Yoneda answered. "I will be the one doing the questioning." "But that is dangerous." Kaede replied. "The boy responded to the situation quite passively." Yoneda said seriously. "He gave us everything that he had when asked, he is being cooperative, so wants to get on our good side. I want to hear what he has to say."

Kaede can't help in feeling worried about it, the boy as Yoneda called him defeated sixty two and killed fourteen fallen humans with a blunt wooden sword, she is worried about what he would do with his bare hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji looks at the solid handcuffs around his wrists, later he would learn that was a darby styled one, they felt solid and he knew that he wouldn't escape them, not that he would try, but he liked the design of the cuffs themselves. Kayama remained in silence in front of Benji, taking Benji to the interrogation room was pretty easy, Benji followed the gestured commands, there was a little misinterpretation that Kayama forgave until they succeeded, now Benji is quietly sited on a chair waiting without complains.

Yoneda is waiting for Maria in another room, they are seeing everything through a camera. Kaede still is wary of the course of action, Maria arrived wearing her uniform. 'There wasn't a need for her to change.' Yoneda thought without saying anything, it was clear that Maria simply doesn't want to be seen as a civilian. After a quick explanation of what he intends Yoneda leads Maria to the interrogation room.

Kayama leave the room and waits by the door with the two other tsukigumi members. "Before we start can I get something to drink?" Benji asked to Maria. "I was locked for two hours and I did fight a lot before, and I didn't get a chance to drink anything." Maria translates the request to Yoneda, it sounded fair. Yoneda agrees and speaks with Kayama, a short while later Kayama returns with a pitcher of water and a glass.

Benji drinks three glasses of water before returning the glass to Kayama who leaves the room. "Better now?" Maria asked translating Yoneda's words. Benji nodded confirming. "First I will explain what we learned from your belongings." Maria continued. "Your belongings say that you should be Brazilian, your name is Benji Himura, your age is around twenty five years old, your mother is named Kaori and your father Leandro. How much of that is true?"

"Everything." Benji answered seriously. "Then how you explain the dates in those documents being at least sixty years in the future?" Yoneda asked seriously. Benji sighed at that, he can't really come with an explanation. "I am not sure of the exact reason myself." Benji answered. "I came with a few theories based in what happened, they should be close of why."

"Then let us hear it." Yoneda said seriously, Maria looks pretty confused by what she is translating, she can't make much sense of what Yoneda is saying. "Somehow, I don't know how or why, I was taken from not only my time, but my world and brought to your time and world." Benji said seriously. "It is hard to believe, I wouldn't really believe on it myself, but I can tell few more things that can make my point a little more believable."

Maria looks even more confused at what she just translated, Benji looked serious and she couldn't see deception on his eyes, Yoneda was also serious as well, as if he is believing on him.

"You are the leader of a secret governmental group, the imperial defense force, Maria here is the vice leader of the hanagumi, the main fighting group of the organization, alongside with her companions she fights demonic threats that appear in the capital." Benji said levelly. Yoneda understood the word hanagumi, Maria translated everything else making the old man look sternly at Benji.

Benji only continues. "Before the imperial defense force was established you were part of the anti-kouma butai." Benji continued. "It was composed of you, Ikki Yoneda, Fujieda Ayame who back then was a teenager, Shinguji Kazuma and Yamazaki something, I forgot his full name, Yamazaki defected somewhere around the battles and disappeared, years later he would return as the enemy as known Aoi Satan or something, Kazuma died in a desperate action to kill some powerful enemy using the three relics that I forgot the name to save the city, that should be stored somewhere in this base if I am not wrong."

Maria can tell that Yoneda isn't pleased with the just revealed information, but keeps it to himself. "I am unsure of what happened to Ayame, as the information gets a little conflicting, some say that she went to the enemy and became a powerful foe with black wings, I also forgot the name that she took during that, afterwards she becomes Michael a angel and takes Satan's soul away after he is defeated." Benji said seriously. "Other say that it never happened and she left or will leave for a mission in another country, leaving her little sister to take over her position as vice commander of the defense force."

Maria only felt Yoneda's hands on her shoulders when Benji mentioned Ayame again, it was a good thing since she was about to hit him for bringing up such sensitive issue so carelessly, but she also felt his fingers tensing pressing on her shoulders as she translated, indicating that Yoneda was restraining himself as well.

"The Hanagumi was first composed of six members before the arrival of Ogami Ichiro, who became the active leader of the unit." Benji resumed after Maria finishes translating everything. "Once again the information gets conflicting, but the consensus is that there was some bad blood in the beginning, until everyone came to understand the other as a team, Kirishima Kanna pilots a red koubu for short range combat, she is afraid of snakes and ghosts, and is very conscious of her height, Kanzaki Sumire pilots a purple colored koubu that is equipped with a naginata, she fears spiders, she also was the one who helped to develop the koubu by being the test pilot."

Benji makes a small pause, he can tell that Yoneda and Maria are getting even more tense. "Shinguji Sakura pilots a pink koubu that wields an arataka styled katana, she is afraid of lightning and from what I heard also from injections, Li Kohran, the resident genius, she takes care of the maintenance of the koubus, her koubu is green and has rocket launchers, she fights because she doesn't want to see another city burning, and she fixed a watch that took a bullet before she joined the group." Benji said in a level tone. "Iris Chateaubriand is the hanagumi's youngest member and by far the most powerful, possessing the powers of telepathy and telekinesis even outside her yellow koubu, because of her powers she was isolated by her family, she is also bound to temper tantrums that are followed by surges of power that explodes around her, she is also very afraid of being alone or abandoned."

Now Maria tensed when Benji paused, he had spoken of everyone in the group, listing their abilities as well their fears, things that no one outside their group should know about. "In front of me is Maria Tachibana, she was part of the rebel army in the Russian revolution, her entire squad was killed by the regular army when betrayed by a man named Valentinov, who later she shot and left in an alley in New York, she can't swim and used to be haunted by nightmares, she wears around her neck a pendant with the..." Benji's sentence is cut by Maria who escaped from Yoneda's grasp and tackles him, causing both of them to fall back.

Benji lands painfully on his back, the chair pressing painfully against him, but the worse is that Maria is strangling him with every ounce of strength that she can muster, the fall took the air from his lungs so he was already short of air, Benji balls both hands in fists and drives it on Maria's diaphragm, she gasped in surprise and her hands slacken a little, Benji then drives his fists on her chin sending the woman away from him.

Benji coughs violently while distancing himself from Maria, Kayama rushes inside with his pistol in hands, Yoneda orders him to not shoot and restrain Maria before she recovers and tries attacking Benji again. Benji remains in a corner keep distance and coughing for air, feeling his neck with his hands and find blood on his palms.

Yoneda make everyone other than Benji clear the room, alone in the closed room Benji pulls his chair back up and sits down. "Kaede-kun go treat his neck." Yoneda said to Kaede once he enters on the side room. "But he just attacked Maria-san." Kaede protested. "He defended himself." Yoneda replied. "You saw it as well as I did, Maria-kun attacked him and was strangling him. She scratched his neck so treat it, I will ask to Maria-kun what made her jump on him like that." Kaede nodded and unwilling leaves the room.

Maria who is sited in one of the chairs of the room is nursing her chin, Yoneda hands her a handkerchief. "You got a cut here." Yoneda said pointing to the left corner of his lips. Maria takes the handkerchief and presses on her lips and chin, finding that she was indeed bleeding from there.

"Now why you attacked him?" Yoneda asked serious, it was just them in the room now. "He didn't do anything to deserve that kind of thing and since you stopped translating after he said your name it has to do with you." Maria sulks a little at his stern tone. "He knows about my past." Maria answered seriously and depressed. "He was speaking about it, how does he know about it? How he knows that I shot that rat in an alley and left him to die there?"

"That is why we are questioning him." Yoneda answered seriously. "He seemed to be willing to tell us everything that he knows; he wants us to believe on his story." "And you do believe in that impossible story?" Maria asked suddenly. "I am pending to it." Yoneda answered seriously. "Sure some of what he said is a little fishy, like how information is conflicting, there are little mistakes in small details, but overall he is right about everything that he said. It just isn't something that you can learn by others, years of intelligence gathering, it is almost as if he was there."

"Then what does this mean?" Maria asked confused, everything was starting to make her feel lost and despaired. "I am not sure of it yet." Yoneda answered. "That is why I want you to calm yourself down, I need you there to translate what he is saying, I feel bad for asking you this, but is better than trusting on an unrelated person to do it." Maria nodded understanding, her military mind agrees that less people knowing about it better, but she was afraid of what would come next.

In the interrogation room Benji looks at the door that suddenly opens, he finds Kaede there, she shows him a first aid kit and he understands why she is there, he remains sited and let her get closer. Kaede pulls a cotton ball and some alcohol from the kit and starts to clean the scratches on his neck, they are long and deep.

Benji hisses at the sting, but do not flinch. "So what went wrong?" Benji asked trying to make a conversation. "You do her angry." Kaede answered in broken English, regretting that she never took seriously the language courses that her sister wanted her to take. "I guess that I should have noticed." Benji commented with a sigh.

Kaede nodded, she could understand what Benji meant. "And the sentence that you said is you should use make instead of do." Benji said casually. "It is better as 'You made her angry'." "I see." Kaede replied with a nod, it does sound better than what she said.

Yoneda returns with Maria and finds Kaede wrapping a bandage around Benji's neck. "It is that bad?" Yoneda asked seriously. "Actually they are shallow compared to cuts." Kaede answered. "But for scratches are pretty deep, and they are long as well, I thought that will be better to keep them covered."

Yoneda nods understanding and Kaede stores the items back in the kit and leaves. "I am sorry for this incident." Yoneda said with Maria translating once again. "It is okay, I should have realized that I was picking on a nerve." Benji replied. "You are willing to continue?" Yoneda asked, Benji nods confirming.

"You have knowledge about us." Yoneda said seriously. "Why and how you got it?" "That is a little complex as well." Benji answered. "I only have a theory, from where I came there is a series of games, books and shows about you, a fictional series I must add, I believe that the person that 'created' the show somehow got in tune with this world, he saw important events and wrote about them thinking that he was creating an original story."

Yoneda and Maria frown at his words. "Yes it is very disturbing." Benji said relating with their feelings. "But that is true, in my world you are fictional, part of an anime that I love, so I learned as much about it as I could, there are conflicting information between different media to keep it interesting to the fans, the books would be different from the game, the game from the anime, but they would be very similar as well."

"So let's say that what you said is true, how you ended here?" Yoneda asked seriously, he would ponder on the existential thing later. "I have no idea." Benji answered. "I was going to a costume party, the sword and the armor are part of my costume, but when I crossed the door of the party hall I suddenly found myself inside that ravaged store, everything else you already know. I don't know why and how, or even if I will go back."

"Now this is even more troublesome to believe than everything you said before." Yoneda said with a sigh. "But I still believe on it a little. So with your knowledge about us, can you tell me something that is useful?"

"I guess that I could have an useful information or two." Benji answered honestly. "But I need to learn when exactly I am, Orihime and Reni are already part of the hanagumi?" Yoneda backed surprised at his question, he shouldn't know about that, the two girls were still resting on the theater and weren't part of the siege on the store.

"Yes they are." Yoneda answered. "Well I am not sure of the name of the guy." Benji replied seriously. "But there is someone in the army who plans a coup d'état against the empire, they should be attacking or will attack soon, they also plan on cutting founds of the defense force."

Now that was a sensitive piece of information that Yoneda kept secret from everyone else, no strange boy should know that the founding of the hanagumi was getting smaller. "I will ponder on what you told me." Yoneda said seriously. "On everything that was told here before I decide on what doing with you."

Benji remained in silence, it seems that the information that he gave wasn't enough to buy him a better treatment, he kind of expected that. "For now you will be returned to your cell since we don't have better accommodations." Yoneda continued. "Because the hour I will send you a meal as well."

"How long I will be stuck there?" Benji asked in a level tone. "I don't have anything to do there." "As long as it takes for me to come to a decision." Yoneda answered. "But I will also send you some books in English, it should help with the boredom." Benji nodded agreeing and asks for a small ball, at least was something else to do. Yoneda grants the little request and leaves with Maria. Kayama enters and takes Benji back to the cell, once again Benji doesn't resist at all.

In the side room Yoneda looks at Maria. "You aren't allowed to disclose anything that you heard from him to anyone." Yoneda said seriously. "To anyone." Maria nodded gravely, she really doesn't want to anyway, she was too shaken by it to do it anyway. Dismissed Maria leaves, Kaede looks at Yoneda.

"So what you plan on doing with him?" She asked worried. "I still haven't decided." Yoneda answered sitting down, he was feeling so tired. "He seemed honest, he believed in everything that he said, and he also seems to believe that we would treat him fairly." "I can't really say that he is wrong about that." Kaede commented.

"For now I want to think some more about this subject." Yoneda said seriously. "Tomorrow I want him scanned, if he killed fallen humans then he should have some spirit energy on himself, if he has any then I will make use of him." Kaede didn't like of how Yoneda worded that but says nothing.

"And if he doesn't have energy?" Kaede asked. "Then I will get him in someplace under military protection." Yoneda answered. "He possesses classified information, too much of it to be allowed to roam freely."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji was once again bored, when your only means of entertainment is a small blue rubber ball you get tired of bouncing it on the wall after a while, lying on his bed Benji just waits, it was all that he could do in his situation, just lie there and wait, he can't even tell how long he has been waiting as even his watch was taken from him. Kayama isn't thrilled either, he was there to watch Benji in another room, he doesn't have anything to do either, in the end both of them are bored.

In the theater's dining room the hanagumi is worried, Maria didn't eat much, and she was drinking, not a merry drinking either, but a depressed one, as if she is trying to drink something bad away without success. After many questions Maria just stands up and leave, also leaving behind the vodka that she was drinking, she was through that already.

No one could understand why Maria suddenly did that, and Maria wasn't explaining either, Ogami asked to Yoneda since he had requested Maria to go down the base earlier, but Yoneda also doesn't say anything other than to Ogami not probe on the subject anymore.

It only made him more curious and the girls wonder even more about what could have happened down the base, all sort of rumors started to grow on their minds, ranging from the minor ones to some really bad and scandalous.

End of the chapter one:

Author explanation corner:

At first I want to thank everyone who read everything that I wrote until know. Thank you very much for your time and attention. It has been a while since I actually post anything that I wrote in the Sakura Taisen area.

Now I want to thank my friends who gave me the idea for this story as well assisted me to hammer out raw ideas to form this story. I won't name you because you know very well who you are, you guys are great.

Well now a little explanation about this story, this is an alternative version for my Outcast story, in the original Outcast story Benji is sent to the world of Sakura Taisen by the means of an accident with his computer, as you all saw earlier in this story it doesn't happen like that.

And this story is set in the time frame of the second Sakura Taisen game, a brand new world for exploring, in this story Benji is far less knowledgeable about the events than in the Original story since the anime or OVA doesn't cover this part of the story all that much, all the information that he has are bits and pieces collected from sources in the internet.

I am heavily changing the story of Sakura Taisen 2 in order to fit the changes that I have done, several events will be adapted accordingly with those changes as well to fit Benji and the changes that he causes in the story.

This story is in no way connected to the original Outcast story, while everything of Benji's past still applies here, with addition of the knowledge and more things gained from the extra years since the day of the arrival in the original story and this one. Okay this should cover enough about the story for the moment, now for detains within the story.

Anime event/convention: In the past years in my hometown few regular anime events were started, I go to them every now and then and cosplayed a few times, it is a good excuse to have Benji wearing and carrying the stuff that he is without being suspicious.

'Ah that armor and weapons are far too detailed and expensive to be plausible.' Some of you might say, however it is a well know fact that there are hardcore fans and cosplayers who expend large amounts of money to make realistic costumes for competitions or for fun, I saw a guy with a full Kamen Rider outfit in a event once, so no, it isn't unreasonable expend a fair amount of money and time to get Benji's gear done.

Benji's costume: As mentioned it is an original mix, I am sketching and gathering money to make a Dragon Slayer for myself for an event, so I took the idea ahead in this story and had it done, as well for the armor and other items. As for the armor you would be surprised with what you can find in the internet, I saw more than once tutorials of how to make pieces of armor, and I wasn't even checking for stuff for this story. The hairstyle was chosen because I find it interesting, it will be changed as that kind of cut can be pretty annoying.

Fallen: They are an original of this story, I won't get too deep in detail now as they will be explained in the future, just for you to know, fallen are humans affected with dark energy who become very low class demons, they are weak, slow and overall easy to beat. More info about them in later chapters


	2. Settling down

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter two: Settling down

Benji finishes his breakfast in silence, the meal was simple and lightly filling, but he as bigger concerns than that, he was really worried for how long he would stay in the cell. Thankfully not for long as Kaede and Kayama come shortly after he is done, Kayama places the handcuffs on Benji's wrists, and Kaede in her broke English tried to explain what would follow.

"Ghost exam in you." Kaede said pointing at him, Benji took a couple of minutes to realize what she means, she was likely to be trying to say spirit exam, either way Benji just follows them. He is taken to a different room and sited on a chair, Kayama moves to a table a couple meters away from Benji and picks up an odd device, Benji could only guess that it was some sort of spirit energy detector.

Benji also noticed that Yoneda was there as well, Kayama seems to be speaking to Yoneda while adjusting the machine, constantly reporting to the old man about what he sees on the machine.

"This is quite rare, his levels are above Kanna's." Yoneda commented, it placed Benji quite high in the hanagumi levels of power, a little bellow Sakura's levels, he could guess why Benji got it so high, it must be because he isn't from this world, the transfer did it to him.

"Then what we will do about him?" Kayama asked seriously. "I just can't let this kind of power go to waste." Yoneda answered. "I have no choice but take him in." Kaede looks at Yoneda. "What about the language barrier?" Kaede asked seriously. "He can't speak with anyone as he doesn't understand Japanese and only Maria speak English, and Maria is quite shaken by what she heard from him."

"I will deal with that." Yoneda answered. "For now we have to get Maria here again, it might be a good chance to see how she will react to the news." Kaede doesn't think that it is a wise decision but obeys anyway.

Maria reacted better than Yoneda expected, he was expecting to hear loud protests from the blonde, but she only nodded in agreement, sure she looks a little down and tired, but after hearing what she did and drinking as she did who wouldn't?

Maria then explains to Benji what is going on, Kaede kept her ears sharp, her English wasn't the best but she would be able to understand if Maria decided to say something else to Benji, but Maria tells Benji the exact words that she was told to relay to him.

Then Benji tells to Maria that he would accept the proposition, isn't like he has anything else to do, Maria then tells Yoneda Benji's answer, Kayama then leaves the room and return shortly later with Benji's belongings, everything that was in the backpack was replaced there, the pendants and wallet was next to it, the sword was being carried by two tsukigumi members.

Benji puts on his watch, pendants and pockets his wallet and cell phone, he checks the contents of his backpack and places the tassets inside of it alongside the gauntlet, then he puts the backpack on his back, takes the sword from the tsukigumi members who are surprised in seeing him lifting it with one hand by the handle.

Benji walks to a sturdy wall, then he adjusts his grip on the handle and swings the sword with everything that he has, the cracked mock sword impacts against the wall and breaks violently, the metallic looking wood breaks and falls down, large chunks of polyurethane foam falls in large pieces from the inside, Benji swings it once more breaking it all away from it, exposing a metal skeleton of it, a violent pull breaks the connections of it, until only the two and a half centimeters thick rebar of the core of the sword remains on his hands.

It is one meter and a half long, from the end of the handle part to the tip, jet black other than the cloth wrapped handle, and looks very menacing. Benji shoulders the metal rod and walks towards the rest of his stuff. "What about all that?" Maria asked pointing to the pile of wood, foam and metal framing. "It is trash." Benji answered picking up the spaulders from the pushcart that Kayama brought. "You can throw it away if you want to."

Maria translated what Benji said and Yoneda nodded in silence, he could tell that Benji realized that he would need something to fight with being part of the hanagumi, and until now all that he had was what he had with him from the beginning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yoneda doesn't really know what to tell to everyone else, he couldn't just tell them what Benji told them, if Maria who is the stronger of them took it so badly the others would surely break. Benji is there waiting for them to come up with a believable story, but how you explain a guy dressed like he was, carrying what he was carrying and then passing through everything that they saw him?

In the end Yoneda called everyone and said that for several reasons including ones that he won't tell them Benji would be helping as part of the hanagumi, that was took in different levels of surprise and acceptance, Benji could hear the complains and questions even though he can't understand them.

"For now he will be under Maria's responsibility as she is the only one who can speak with him." Yoneda says to everyone. "She will be teaching him how to speak Japanese, so don't be too harsh on them." With those words Yoneda leaves the briefing room telling to Maria to help Benji in getting a bedroom for himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Without anything to put on the room Benji finds himself without anything to do about it, Maria had opened the windows to let the air in, changing the airs from the formerly locked room. "The old man mentioned something about shopping didn't he?" Benji asked to Maria. "I don't have anything other than this."

"He said that after the lunch I am supposed to take you to a clothing store so you can purchase clothes." Maria answered. "As well other articles of immediate need." Benji nodded pleased, he could use toiletries and other items as well. Finding a notepad on the dusty table Benji writes down a quick list of what he needs.

Maria checks on the closet to see if the bed sheets and other dressings are there. "You should add towels to your list." Maria said after checking the closet. "There are enough dressings for the bed here, as well blankets and comforters." Benji nodded and writes them down.

"It is way longer than I thought that it would be." Benji commented with a sigh, realizing how much people have in their daily lives that they don't pay much attention to. "You are only writing the absolutely needed, right?" Maria asked seriously. "Yes." Benji answered. "From clothes to a razor, it ends being a lot of stuff."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yoneda wasn't surprised when Maria delivers the recipes from the shopping trip, Benji was lacking everything. "You found anything superfluous?" Yoneda asked just for the sake of asking. "I believe that the soap, shampoo and razor were unneeded." Maria answered.

"You also use a different shampoo and soap than the other girls." Yoneda commented. "You all use a favored brand for whatever reason you have, now the razor I can see why, he needs to shave, you know?" Maria nodded understanding. "Everything is fine then." Yoneda said seriously. "Now Maria what you think of everything so far?"

"I really wanted not to be the one who did the translation." Maria answered seriously. "I am trying hard to not to believe on what he said, but he simply knows too much to be a lie. I just want to forget everything that he said, but I can't." Yoneda smiled sympathetically, he knew how much ignorance was a bliss, but sadly Maria can't just unlearn what she learned.

"Anything else?" Yoneda asked. Maria denied with a nod and leaves when dismissed, Yoneda remains on his office with Kaede. "So what we will do about him?" Kaede asked to Yoneda. "Producing a new koubu from scratch will take too long and cost too much, and we already are with Reni's and Orihime's koubus in the line for production."

"I thought in repurposing Maria's or Kanna's old koubus." Yoneda answered. "Himura will fit inside any of them, but until we learn what is his favored fighting style we can't decide in which to repurpose. For the moment I want him to focus on learning Japanese, in a couple weeks from now we will make some tests and find if he will be short ranged or long ranged." Kaede nodded silently and resumes her tasks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first week proceeds calmly, Benji finds himself as the center of attentions, Orihime seems to be especially curious about him given that their skin colors are similar and as she does Benji is from mixed heritage, and not being a Japanese man she is fine with him, that was said through Maria.

The Japanese lessons take place whenever Maria isn't busy with something else as rehearsals and acting, as well training, since is a conversation learning Benji was starting to learn with ease, but he still couldn't make much of what everyone said, even with he had learned from watching anime in Japanese with English subtitles, but he knew enough to greet everyone and be reasonably polite.

Maria found herself translating a piece of news that made her uneasy. "I recalled something about the enemy." Benji said to Yoneda. "Kokkikai if I remember the name correctly,

Yoneda let out a throaty sound at the statement. "I recalled that Sakura's father somehow is part of the enemy this time." Benji added seriously, that make Yoneda jump at his feet in anger. "What else you know about that?" Yoneda asked angrily.

"Not much." Benji answered. "He was revived by the enemy and if the information is right killed Aoi Satan and took his sword, he was brainwashed, I don't have much information about this." Yoneda frowned gravely, Benji's revelations were disturbing, but based on everything else that he said, truthful.

"I appreciate the new information." Yoneda said somberly while sitting on his chair again. "I will decide what course to take soon enough, and Himura don't tell Sakura about this." Benji nodded and says. "But it would be wise to do so, it would give her plenty of time to get over the information as well prevent a much bigger shock during battle."

"I will think about it." Yoneda replied. "For now don't say anything." Benji nodded and leaves with Maria. "You were serious weren't you?" Maria asked in a cold voice. "You meant what you said." "Yes." Benji answered. "I am just reporting what I know Tachibana, I am not the one behind this, I am just trying to give everyone a heads up on the situation." Maria felt uncomfortable with that knowledge, wondering how Benji deals knowing what he does, but doesn't say anything else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kayama follows Benji and the translator that he found for this particular outing since Maria is busy, Benji had Kayama looking for a metalwork shop, one with a hydraulic hammer, in the end they are in hana-yashiki branch where everything that Benji wanted could be found.

Benji explained through the military translator that he wishes to turn the rebar rod into a sword, so be needed a forge and the hammer for it, with the man responsible for working on that area the work begins, heating the metal and shaping it as a long blade, Kayama saw the rod getting longer as the edge part becomes thinner, the tip is shaped triangularly thanks to a regular hammer and anvil, then the now long sword is entirely heated and tempered. The entire process took two hours, that just to turn the circular rod into a sword, adding more carbon to it and then tempering it.

Kayama saw a simple cross guard being added to the sword, the hilt now being properly stringed and a weighted pommel replacing the original one from the sword in order to balance the blade. After those two hours Benji now have the sword with a very crude double edge, Kayama already knows the next stop, but surprisingly Benji says that he has a shorter stop to make before they move to the sharpener and polisher.

After dropping the sword in the sharpener Benji is taken back to the theater, Kayama reports everything to Yoneda, the general is pleased in hearing that Benji got a proper weapon now, a little surprised in how he got it, but pleased, even though it will take two weeks for the sword return from being sharpened and polished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yoneda's trials were pretty simple, first it was shooting at the shooting range, Benji selected a couple of pistols, one nine millimeters and a .45 one, at first Benji was a bit surprised with the recoil but once used to it he was making consistent groupings in the targets.

Then it came the troublesome part, Yoneda send Ogami to right with Benji, Ogami was armed with two wooden swords, Benji got a replica of his new long sword made out of wood, since it was practice Yoneda allowed the usage of protection, Benji takes his armor plus a helmet and a breastplate, Ogami confident on his skill is clad only on his uniform.

Benji was being pressed by Ogami, who thinks that Benji is clearly western style, pure brute force and no technique, hence his oversized sword.

While Benji didn't had Ogami years of sword training he had a few years of martial arts on his back as well, the different ages add an entire different value on that as well, but Benji had a more inventive mind and isn't bound by things as honor. Ogami is surprised when taking a kick on his left leg, the pain as well the surprise leave him open, Benji smashes the sword on Ogami's shoulder making the shorter man howl in pain and fall on the ground.

Yoneda sighed at that, it was a possibility that he didn't want to come true, but it did, Benji defeated Ogami using an unorthodox style, and Ogami were arrogant thinking that he wouldn't be touched by Benji. Kaede checks on Ogami and finds that the young lieutenant isn't with a broken shoulder.

Yoneda gives Ogami a little time to get some protective gear on, this time knowing better than just waltzing there without anything Ogami puts on kendo protective gear. After twenty minutes and several rounds later the two men are still practicing. Maria enters in the room where Yoneda and Kaede area.

"I thought that you were busy with rehearsal today." Kaede said to the blonde. "Iris is feeling a little sick so we ended earlier today." Maria answered. "How it is going?" "Himura clearly lacks a serious base in martial arts, but he seems to have plenty of knowledge about it, so he makes up with unusual techniques and attacks." Yoneda replied. "Ogami did score good hits, but Himura seems to have a bigger pain tolerance than Ogami, so he strikes back through the pain."

"It is just me or taisho is a little slow with his right arm?" Maria asked while watching the current match. "Ogami started very prideful, sure that Himura wouldn't hit him." Yoneda answered. "But Himura hit him hard in the shoulder after kicking Ogami on the knee, so yes, his right arm is a little weaker and slow today thanks to that."

"You decided what kind of unit he will pilot?" Maria asked seriously. "I am seriously considering on making him a heavy anti-heavy infantry unit." Yoneda answered. "Adding more armor to Kanna's old koubu as well more actual pistons and actuators." "I advise to hearing his opinion first." Maria said seriously. "He seems to have his own opinions about a favorable koubu, it might be worth hearing them out." Yoneda nodded at that, if Maria went out of her way to tell him than then he should do as she says.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yoneda can't really disagree with Benji's ideas, even though Benji is very set in how much he dislikes a heavy and slow unit, it doesn't matter if the unit was the strongest, what good it doesn't when it can't even hit the weakest enemy? The idea of a light machinegun built on the left arm was good, a secondary weapon like that for such unit would be important, but Benji wasn't all that fond of the koubu wielding a larger copy of his dragon slayer.

Yoneda was set on that, the hanagumi lacked a power focused unit, even with Kanna's unit being the strongest she lacked the anti-heavy power that Yoneda wants, so the dragon slayer was a set feature, Benji managed to make the old man agree in also adding a shorter and more normal sized sword in the unit as well, since the huge sword can't be used in cramped spaces. Yoneda agreed with it as well giving to the koubu mobility par to Maria's koubu which is one of the swiftest of the hanagumi, bellow only to Sakura's, Sumire's and Ogami's, Sakura's and Sumire's share the same speed while Ogami's is a little slower than theirs.

Still Benji wasn't looking forward to it, the dragon slayer is an absurd fictitious sword, he told that to Yoneda who is dead set with it, Benji can't see a koubu wielding a scaled dragon slayer, it would be too heavy even for the heavy steel machines. Not even the 'let us worry about that' from Yoneda eased Benji's worries.

Now with a new thing added to his daily routine Benji had to start training how to pilot the koubu, a new simulator had been installed already and Maria gained a new task of teaching Benji how to pilot. The two sigh in annoyance at the new task, not looking forward to it at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kohran watches curiously while Maria and Benji train, yes it was funny to watch since Benji had little clue of how to pilot the koubu, but again everyone what like that in the beginning. Now taking a break Benji stretches his legs and lightly rubs his sore inner thighs, yes Kohran could remember the cramps that she got in the beginning, how much her butt hurts afterwards as well, the motorcycle styled seat could take a good toll when you aren't used to it and isn't fit for you.

Wearing a borrowed and adapted jacket from Kanna Benji is looking at the source of his pain, the simulated cockpit of the koubu, it was different from what he expected, it wasn't the seat that he saw in the anime with two handles similar to bike's handle bars, no, it was more like sliding inside a confined armor, there was some sort of clips that locked in place once Benji's boot clad feet touched the bottom, holding them in place and moved an entire part that simulates the movement of the koubu's legs.

The arms where inside two proper sleeves, there was a grip deep down on it with three smaller sleeves around it where his fingers slide in to control the grip of the koubu as well its individual arms' movements. There was little room for movement inside the koubu, the entire cockpit was padded, the eyepieces where made of rubber so they wouldn't hurt either in case of hits and falls.

"It is just mine or every koubu is that cramped?" Benji asked to Maria in a serious tone. "You are using an older unit." Maria answered. "There is little room there, in newer versions we have some more room inside, but still inside that version there is enough room for you to slide your arms out of the sleeves and lean back a little."

"I always thought that the koubus were a little bigger, specially the cockpit." Benji commented. "They aren't all that spacious inside." Maria said seriously. "There is anything that can be done with the seat then?" Benji asked. "That thing is killing my legs."

"Now that is doable." Maria answered, she also could remember how bad it was in the beginning until they changed the seats for regulated ones, and then to custom ones for each other one them. "Under the seat there is a small wheel that spins sideways, that is to adjust the seat's width."

Benji nodded and adjusts it and tries it until he finds a comfortable setting. "Why you didn't tell me about it before I spent two hours buckling and moving inside this thing?" Benji asked seriously. "Slipped out of my mind." Maria answered honestly apologetically. "Nowadays the seats are custom made so I forgot of how they were in the beginning."

Benji decides to forgive Maria and now that the seat is adjusted the cockpit felt a little more welcoming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the alarm sounds everyone is shocked with it, Benji with his hips almost failing thanks to the long hours in the koubu runs after Maria to the command room where he finds the other hanagumi members. "Good everyone is here." Yoneda said pleased in seeing the second red jacket that belongs to Benji, Benji doesn't like it at all.

"There is another attack in progress, this time like before inside a shopping facility, the civilians in there turned into fallen humans." Yoneda said seriously. "And there is where you come." Benji didn't understood what Yoneda said, but Yoneda was looking straight at him and that doesn't look good at all, prediction that comes true when Maria tells that Yoneda is planning on sending him alone inside the store that is occupied with fallen humans.

Benji's protests through Maria falls on deaf ears as Yoneda is set on it, and Maria explains that even being compact the koubus can't enter on certain buildings, which is why they where keeping a siege in the store where he was. "Then why you don't send the others as well?" Benji asked seriously. "Even without the koubus everyone here is a master in some form of combat or another."

"Fair question." Yoneda answered. "By previous experience sending the hanagumi members, every member or part of it resulted in an ambush from the outside as well, when they were dealing with the inside the enemy came from behind and attack as well." Benji grunted at that, Maria had added few words about the truth of that.

Without a koubu Benji was the only one who could enter there without worries of having the koubu damaged by an ambush. "As you saw in the last time fallen humans are fairly slow and easy to defeat." Yoneda said seriously. "Even you can easily take care of large numbers of them, now with a proper weapon with even more ease."

"I am going to raid the armory." Benji said annoyed. "I want some firepower as well." Yoneda nods and has Tsubaki escorting Benji there while he explains the situation to the hanagumi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji adjusts the leather gloves that he got, tightening the buckles on the wrists keeping then firm in place, the gauntlet on his left hand was in place as well, so are the tassets, spaulders and a chain mail under a leather jacket, not his, Benji got another one for the sake of fitting, he never guessed that his new jacket would see combat, but it was a good thing that it has snap buttons on it, wrapping his neck with a protective layer of leather.

He is standing behind the hanagumi and in front tsukigumi soldiers, getting himself ready to enter on the store, a nine millimeters pistol is holstered on his left thigh, magazines for it on a pouch attached to the right side of his belt, his long sword is with Tsubaki while he puts on the carrier belts of it.

Tsubaki hands the sword to him and wishes him luck before moving to the command truck, Benji places the sword in the clip holder on his back, it is firmly keeping the sword in place, he was so not looking forward to entering on the store. (Don't worry so much.) Maria said to Benji through the radio, as he was wearing a small tactical radio around his neck and ear. (You did well last time.)

(Last time I was inside a chokepoint.) Benji replied, Benji takes a deep breath and enters on the store, he was carrying a shorter sword and few daggers as well, he wouldn't rely only on his rebar sword.

"I am impressed that he actually entered there." Orihime said to Maria through the radio, making sure to use a private channel. "Himura might be reluctant of doing that, but he knows that he had to do it anyway." Maria replied. "I meant as a praise Maria." Orihime said a little nervous.

For long minutes all that comes through the radio is silence, then a loud shout that makes every member of the hanagumi leap in surprise, it wasn't a cry of terror or fear, but a powerful and menacing war cry, and they knew that it came from Benji.

Inside the store Benji is slashing at a group of fallen, the sword slicing easily through flesh and bone thanks to its weight, sharpness and speed. 'Way too easy.' Benji thought somberly as he cleaves his path through what just hours earlier were humans that were just minding their business.

The fight is short, the result is seventeen mauled corpses on the ground, twitching and bleeding, and Benji learned that the fallen humans were alive, but not entirely human anymore, his new boots make light splashing sounds as he walks on the bloodied ground. Benji answers to Maria that he is fine when she asked why he shouted, be briefly explained that he met a group of fallen and she passes the information forward to Yoneda.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(I need back up now!) Benji shouted, his radio filled with static and noise. (It is huge! I can't…) "Himura! Himura!" Maria shouted back, the radio filled only with static. "Taisho we have to help him!" Ogami remained in silence, the decision wasn't his, but Yoneda's.

"We can't connect with his radio, we tried every frequency." Kasumi said seriously. "Is there any way for koubus to enter there?" Yoneda asked to Kayama. "The shipping area should be big enough, I am unsure about the interior of the building, if is standard sized it will be a tight fit." Kayama answered. "Kanna's and Kohran's koubus certainly can't fit."

"Maria you take point." Yoneda said in a level tone, then Sakura, Ogami, Iris and Sumire. Kanna, you and Kohran will remain where you are."

The acknowledgment from the hanagumi fills the radio, but before they could move in the front doors of the store breaks open, violently kicked by something. Sounds of shock and disgust come erupt from the hanagumi and the soldiers there, a huge monster, a sort of fused mass of corpses forking a hulking gory giant leaves the store armed with a solid stone column.

Maria reacted first and fired her machine cannon at the monster, but even the large caliber rounds do little against it, only enraging the monster even more. Kohran fires her rockets, blowing huge chunks of flesh from the monster's body, but the pieces crawl towards the monster repairing the damage.

By Yoneda's command the soldiers back away making room for the hanagumi to fight and as well saving themselves as they would be useless in combat. Ogami and Sakura strike together, but the effect is just the same. Sakura take a hit from the column that cracks upon impact.

"There has to be some way of killing that thing." Ogami mused while taking some distance of the regenerating creature. "But cutting, shooting and exploding aren't working." Sakura said seriously. "There has to be some weak spot, a place that won't regenerate." Ogami replied. "We must find it."

The issue was how and Ogami knew it, the creature's shape changed each time that it regenerated, the weak point could easily have changed its location as well. "Isn't that the Himura guy?" Kanna asked pointing at the roof of the store, they spot Benji there, his face stained with blood, holding his sword and with an fire axe on his waist.

Benji leaps out of the roof eliciting cries of shock and surprise from everyone, Benji lands sword first on the back of the monster, at the base of the neck. The monster roars on pain, trashing and buckling violently trying to throw Benji away from him and remove the sword that is buried deep on its body.

The hanagumi stares in shock at the violence of the creature, but Benji keeps a solid grip on his sword, with more of half meter of it exposed on the creature's chest, the exit point. Benji pulls the axe from his belt with his left hand and drives it on the monster's head while holding tightly to the hilt of his sword.

As a butcher cutting a thick bone with his cleaver Benji raises and brings down his axe on the monster's head, the creature roaring and trashing even more at it than with anything else that were throw on him.

Maria realized what is going on first, she shoots at the creature's left forearm before it hit Benji, and as she expected the arm didn't crawled at the creature's body, Benji was hitting such a sensible spot that every bit of regeneration was being focused there.

Throwing the axe away Benji drives a loaded magazine on the hole that he carved on the monster's skull, then he pulls the pistol from the holster and fires several times on it until the entire things explodes. The monster gurgles a roar and falls forward, Benji leaps from the monster's back before it hits the ground.

Before anyone could celebrate that victory many fallen humans leave the store, Benji moves to the dead creature, pulling hard Benji managed to free his sword. Then Benji steps forward and slashes the closest ones, neatly cutting them in half by the waist, spinning over his heels Benji readies another strike cleaving four more of them.

Ogami swallows uncomfortably, he had crossed swords with Benji and ruled Benji as a dishonorable cur of a fighter, but seeing like this Ogami felt a shiver running down his spine, he couldn't do that with his swords, maybe cutting four of the fallen, but not slicing them so cleanly, mauling their bodies so badly.

Benji's vicious war cry cuts the air as he continues to kill the incoming fallen, each slash sends at least two of them to the ground in pieces, each movement sends blood flying through the air, then it is finally over, no more fallen leaves the building, not all of them are dead yet, dying yes, dead not just yet as they lie in pieces on the curb.

Benji supports himself on his sword, hacking violently while gasping for air, sweat and blood dripping from his face, barely able to stand on his feet even using the sword to support himself. Yoneda remained in silence through the battle, he wanted to see what Benji was capable of, and it quite pleased with the results even though Benji's fighting style clearly terrified everyone else.

Maria notices that as soon Benji got steady on his feet he clipped the sword on his back and reached to his left arm, a gesture of pain, showing that something isn't right. (Are you wounded?) Maria asked through the koubu's speaker. (Yeah, during the first encounter with that flesh golem.) Benji answered. (I was thrown against a storage shelf, a sharp edge from a broken part of it tore through my jacket into my arm, it is in the triceps area, I can't really see the damage extent, I also got a cut somewhere in my head.)

Maria relies that information to Yoneda who orders Kayama to take Benji to a hospital for treatment and examination, after that everything proceeds as usual, the clean up and the isolation of the area, as well the return of the hanagumi to the theater.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The cut was deep but luckily it ran parallel the muscles without damaging them or vital structures." Maria translated what the doctor says to Benji. "We to stitch it shut though; with some local anesthesia you will hardly feel it." Benji noticed a nurse filling syringe with something.

"I don't feel all that lucky." Benji commented. "Given the state of the depot where you said that encounter the flesh golem you are." Maria replied seriously. "You got out of it only with a not so bad cut in your arm, some bruises and a small cut in your scalp that doesn't even need to be stitched, you could have been killed countless different ways, count your blessings."

Benji can't really contest that, but he still doesn't feel all that lucky. "So what is the damage assessment?" Benji asked seriously. "How badly I freaked everyone else?" Maria sighed at that, first she tells Benji that the procedure will start. "Pretty badly." Maria answered. "We aren't exactly used for that kind of fighting style, the manager did said that vicious war cries are a form of charging and releasing spirit energy when fighting, Sakura, Ogami and Sumire did support that, but it still was a bit too much for us to digest easily. Honestly I didn't think that you fought like that."

"It is the sword." Benji answered cringing at the doctor piercing him with the needle, not feeling anything? He could still feel it, but not the pain, the discomfort. "Great swords are vicious weapons, they aren't neat and stylish, great part of their effectiveness is their ability to instill fear on the enemy added to the maximum speeds that they can achieve when swung, the results are anything but neat."

Maria could understand the explanation, it wasn't only that Benji's fight was scary, it was also something that made you want to watch, it was also entrancing, so shocking that you wanted to see what would come next, and that is what made most of the hanagumi queasy.

After a short while Benji is released with his left arm restrained with a sling and a warning to not use it to not tear the stitches. That meant that the koubu piloting training would be interrupted until his arm healed.

Benji his honestly surprised with the commotion that started when he returned to the theater, his improving Japanese was enough to tell that the girls were worried about him, even before his classes he knew what 'daijobu' meant 'are you hurt', Benji is inwardly relieved, he really hoped that he haven't destroyed his chances in becoming friends with them with the way that he fought earlier, Maria was also relived, if no one minded, then continuing her mission of training and teaching Benji won't create a tear between her and the rest of the team.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following week wasn't one of the easiest ones for Benji, changing bandages, wrapping his arm with plastic when bathing, not using his left hand, everything was a huge impairment, even changing became a challenge. The problems that Benji was facing made the hanagumi understand how for granted they take their limbs to do all those unimportant things that you do every day without much of a care on your mind.

After struggling with his breakfast once again Benji was having some tea with the hanagumi, it was more of a presence thing than really enjoying the tea, which Benji doesn't, he used those little events as ways to practicing his Japanese, trying to make sense of the conversation, and it was then when Yoneda enters on the dinning hall followed by a young woman.

"Good even Himura is here." Yoneda said with a pleased nod. "Anything wrong?" Ogami asked seriously. "After careful deliberation on this past week about recent events I decided to hire a nurse." Yoneda said seriously to everyone. "Maria, you translate to Himura, this greatly affects him."

Maria translates as told, Benji is surprised with the sudden action, and is bothered by the young woman that is being hired as a nurse, he knew that he knew her, he just can't remember much about her. "Her name is Kageyama Saki, she was recommended from the Army to be transferred here." Yoneda continued. "Her duty will be treating any sort of small injuries that might happen to anyone of the theater and if needed seeing them to the hospital if the injury is serious, as you have guessed, her present main task will be assisting Himura with the treatment of his wounds."

Benji once hearing Saki's name he knew that she appeared in Sakura Taisen, he recalled seeing her in random images before, but he can't recall her background. Saki bows politely while introducing herself to everyone, wishing that they will get along, an traditional Japanese introduction.

(Benji-san did you already changed your bandages today?) Saki asked to Benji in an accented English. Yoneda notices Benji's and Maria's surprise. "One of the reasons that I hired Kageyama-kun is that she can speak English." Yoneda explained. "Her fluency is far bellow yours Maria, but it is enough for her to be able to speak with Himura without much trouble, she might not understand some words though."

Maria nodded understanding and by habit translates it to Benji, who nods understanding. (I already changed them today.) Benji said to the nurse, she was polite enough to ask, then he should answer her. (I change them after bathing.) (That is good.) Saki replied with a smile. (Still let me check it to see if is firm and well applied, doing by yourself must not be easy.)

Maria says nothing when Saki moves to Benji and pulls him by his right arm, not giving Benji much of a choice but follow her. "You are fine with that Maria?" Orihime asked to the blonde. "With what?" Maria asked confused, not knowing what Orihime was asking about.

"Well that Saki woman just arrived and is dragging Benji away without a second thought." Orihime answered. "It doesn't bother you?" "Why it would bother me?" Maria asked back. "I am doing what I am doing because the manager told me to teach him Japanese and to help him to communicate with everyone else."

Orihime nodded understanding and looks a little disappointed with Maria's answer, Maria wouldn't just say that she felt a little bothered by the fact that Benji allowed himself to be dragged by the nurse, and the fact that she noticed that Benji stared at Saki very intensely since she arrived.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji can't deny that having someone else cleaning the wound and changing the bandages made things easier for him, but he could live without Saki forcing her way into helping him changing, he really could live without that, no matter what she said that was part of her duties as a nurse, it wasn't because it was embarrassing, but because how that can hurt his reputation with the hanagumi.

But Benji counted the small blessings, as the fact that once that is over Saki retreated to her newly assigned room or to the infirmary, so he could be by himself or with Maria for his lessons. Benji noticed that Maria is a little grumpy when he finds her, but she doesn't say anything and Benji knows better than pressing the issue, in the end the lesson was a bit tense.

Things got complicated when Saki suddenly tried to help Benji changing out of his daily clothes into his sleeping clothes, Benji was standing his ground in the lack of need for that, he can easily change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt without help, it got really aggravated when Maria entered on the discussion.

The other members of the hanagumi watch without being able to understand the discussion or the contents. "I wonder if this is like that how Benji-san feels most of the time." Sakura commented to the others, it felt bad being unable to understand what is going on in front of her.

Everyone nodded agreeing, it was particularly unpleasant because they just can't find a way to interrupt the discussion that is getting pretty heated, specially between Maria and Saki, the end comes suddenly with Benji hitting the table with his right hand, the stern look on his face and the silence that followed that action ensured that the two stopped.

What Benji said wasn't understood by them, but is clear that Saki didn't found all that appeasing, neither did Maria, Benji leaves the dinning hall while running his right hand on his hair, Saki let out an annoyed hmph and leaves as well, Maria stays behind and sips her cooler tea.

"What just happened Maria-san?" Sakura asked to the blonde. Maria sighed annoyed and tired. "Kageyama was being stubborn about 'helping' Himura out of his clothes." Maria answered. "Himura doesn't feel comfortable with her, specially with her trying to do everything for him, he said that doesn't mind getting help buckling his belt or buttoning his shirt, but everything else he said that can do on his own."

"And why you joined the discussion?" Sumire asked curious, the blonde wasn't the type that simply butted in a conversation. "Because I found offending that she wanted to help him to change everything." Maria answered seriously. "If you understand where I am getting to."

The others understood, the girls could understand that it wasn't all that decent wanting to strip Benji naked, even as for her duties, Benji does need help with certain things, but changing into or out of clothes didn't sound like a severe need for other what Maria had mentioned.

"I guess that she is being over dutiful and serviceable, it is her first day here, she might be trying to prove herself as a capable nurse able to take care of you when you need." Ogami said neutrally. "Maybe she went a little too far trying to perform her duties, and that is excusable isn't?" The hanagumi had to agree with that, even Maria begrudgingly agreed with him, maybe Saki was just trying to help in the best way that she could, but the way that she was being forceful and how she reacted to what Benji said didn't match Ogami's theory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the end of the second week Benji got the stitches removed, he was also allowed to use his arm as long he didn't force it too much, lifting heavy stuff and fighting were forbidden for at least two more weeks, but at least he could change by himself again. Saki was also assigned for office work whenever not performing any nursing duties.

Kanna also discovered that Benji wasn't exactly resting, it wasn't exactly something new, more than once in the past weeks she spotted Benji with his sword moving around the theater, sometimes neat and clean, others covered in sweat, now she knew why, inside the training room Benji was training, he wasn't using his hurt arm, but swinging the long sword one handed, Maria was nearby leaning against a wall with a pile of bamboo and straw mats next to her.

Kanna knew what those are, those are replacement bodies use to test swords, very often Sakura, Ogami or Sumire used them when training with real weapons, Kanna saw the floor littered with slashed dummies, the cuts are neat and clean, Benji was moving around adding plenty of momentum to the blade moving it with large circles, it was nicer to see than their first exposure to Benji's style.

Kanna moves to Maria making sure to keep distance from Benji. "What are you two doing down here?" Kanna asked seriously. "He was supposed to be resting." "Resting his wounded arm." Maria replied. "He isn't using it, he is training his body and his sword arm." "And why are you helping him?" Kanna asked.

"He asked." Maria answered. "And I think that no one else would help him because his wound." That was part of the truth, Maria found uncomfortable seeing Benji with Saki, especially that Benji seems to stare Saki from distance when she is in the room, with far too much interest for her liking, but she won't admit that, so any hour that Benji expends with her is an hour that Benji isn't expending around Saki.

"So you saw any progress?" Kanna asked casually. "He is getting better, in the beginning he wasn't able to cut even one of the dummies with one arm." Maria answered. "Now he can slice two and a half just with arm's strength, four adding large swings." It was an impressive mark, Kanna admitted that.

"But why training like that and not training Japanese?" Kanna asked seriously. "We do this between the breaks from the Japanese lessons." Maria answered. "It gets pretty tiresome and annoying after a while." Kanna couldn't understand that, studying wasn't her best suit, but she remember school being a pain and related that to what Maria meant.

End of the chapter two:

Author explanation corner:

At first I want to thank everyone who read everything that I wrote until know. Thank you very much for your time and attention. It has been a while since I actually post anything that I wrote in the Sakura Taisen area. I also want to say thank you for, everyone who is reading this story.

Now I want to thank my friends who gave me the idea for this story as well assisted me to hammer out raw ideas to form this story. I won't name you because you know very well who you are, you guys are great.

A little something else, it has been a while since I consistently wrote stories with chapters above 10 pages long, the average so far is around 15, some later ones are pretty longer, especially special events chapters.

Kageyama Saki: She is a character introduced on the second game, she becomes Yoneda's personal secretary, I don't remember where but once was said that she was also a nurse, from what I gathered recently the information is also wrong, but since I always thought on her as a nurse too I made her a part time nurse and secretary.

Fallen flesh golem: Another piece of information on the fallen, they are changing with each attack, explanations won't be given today. The flesh golem is the combination of several human victims and fallen fused together to form a monster outside a vital sensitive, unknown core, which once destroyed kills the monster.


	3. Departure

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter three: Departure

Benji's arm was fully healed now, he and Maria were picking the slack on the koubu training that was halted thanks to the wound, the simulator was very realistic, specially when simulating hits, more than once they got bruises from being thrown around the cockpit, hence why the inside is padded, training would endanger Benji's healing arm and setting back his healing time.

Maria is overall pleased with the results, Benji didn't forget anything that he was taught, he was just a little rusty, but that was forgivable, in few minutes he got back to the swim of things and was back in the point where they stopped, which is steam aided long jumping.

It was a particularly hard skill to master, the bursts of steam gives the koubus more jumping power, and when landing another burst of steam eases the landing, getting the timing right as well the amount of steam in the right chambers was complex, the koubu did the brunt of it, but more delicate and precise touches were in the pilot's duties as the koubu tended to use much more steam than the needed, and more steam it is used shorter is your effective fighting time.

Benji was particularly hating this skill, there was too much math involved on it even though Maria doesn't seem to realize it, she only marked the key PSI in the markers in the cockpit and told that Benji had split seconds to get on the right marks, too much and he would waste vital fuel, too little and the koubu could get damaged, and there was also the risk of blowing the chambers.

Kohran was observing the training, Maria was a strict teacher but fair, she pointed out mistakes rather harshly and doesn't really say much when you do things right, but was patient and could go over and over a lesson until the student learned what she is trying to teach.

Kohran also could tell that Benji was trying, his results were pretty consistent, he could hit the release just right before the mark or just after sometimes, but most of the time on it as well, his jumps were on the right side, but he was still making mistakes sometimes, releasing too early or too late, and Maria was there silently watching, knowing that Benji was trying his best, sometimes pointing out the simulated damage or the amount of wasted steam in bad jumps.

"You really should explain him the heart of the koubu theory." Kohran said to Maria in a light serious tone. "He is already aware of it." Maria replied. "He just dislikes piloting a lot, not that I blame him, is way too complex to be mastered as fast as the manager wants."

Kohran could understand that and Benji wasn't really using a koubu now, even though the result is the same. "Maybe when he gets more experienced in piloting he will open up as you want." Maria added. "But for now he is too focused in trying get things right." "I can see that." Kohran answered. "Maybe I should add some automatic release for jumps when they reach the mainly used pressures."

"And what about in longer jumps? Wouldn't the steam be released before reaching the desired higher levels?" Maria asked seriously. "That can be solved." Kohran answered. "I will consider few solutions for this, maybe having the injection measured to a pressure and then automatically stopped and released."

Maria can tell that Kohran got excited with the idea, it was another possibility to thinker around the koubu to improve it and Kohran was always looking for new ideas of making the koubu better and better.

* * *

At the end of his third month in Teito Benji was fluent enough in Japanese to handle most situations, his koubu piloting was still far from the level of the other members of the hanagumi, but was on acceptable standards, read above Sakura's level when she first tried to fight with a koubu.

However Benji's koubu was still being altered in full speed, the wanted changes were taking time to be completed, new parts are being made and fitted, Kohran was overseeing that with joy. Now Benji was having tea with Maria, Orihime and Sumire, another little exercise of Japanese.

"So you are Brazilian." Sumire said understanding, she wasn't all that sure of Benji's heritage. "Yes." Benji answered, his accent was a little rough, but the girls found it quite enjoyable to hear. "It is a really complex mixture, my grandfather is Japanese, in my mother's side my grandmother is from European heritage, I heard that there were native Brazilians in the mix there as well, my father's side my grandfather is son of a Lebanese couple born in Brazil, my grandmother has European heritage as well, I am not all that sure of which countries, but a great-aunt of mine is rumored to have a title back in England and some heirloom there as well, but she can't claim it since there is some law forbidding people from taking it out of the country."

"Indeed complex." Orihime said with a nod. "Brazil is a country where immigration is has a large incentive." Benji explained. "So the resulting mixture of immigrants from all over the world creates this pot of different cultures and ethnicities." "Sounds rich." Orihime commented.

"It is." Benji replied. "Is far too much to recall by memory, but the list of cultural things that we took from other countries ranges from Oktoberfest to Japanese ramen." Maria nodded trying to picture the vast Brazilian culture, it was interesting to learn more about a new country.

"So why you left?" Sumire asked casually. Maria cringed at that question, Benji's background wasn't explained in detail to them. "Forces beyond my control." Benji answered casually. "Hard to explain so I won't even bother." Sumire and Orihime nodded at that, they could fill the gaps with whatever they wanted.

"What are you finding of the theater?" Orihime asked, she was also new to the theater so she felt close of Benji because she is on the same situation. "I could live without any of you girls entering on the bathroom when I am trying to shave." Benji answered lightly rubbing a new cut on his face, courtesy of Iris barging on the bathroom.

Orihime smiled sympathetically, it happened at least once a week, she also accidentally entered on the bathroom when Benji was shaving once. "Why you shave anyway?" Orihime asked seriously, she didn't saw any reason for that. Maria and Sumire in the other hand knew why.

"Because he doesn't want to grow a beard." Sumire answered to the Italian. "That requires daily shavings or the stubs will grow and give him a dirty appearance." "And why you know that?" Orihime asked confused. "My father saves everyday, I can remember few times when I was a child where he was sick and couldn't shave, his beard was starting to grow." Sumire explained, Maria nodded confirming, she saw from her father, Yuri and her other friends in her old battalion that shaving was a daily chore.

"I guess that I can understand that." Orihime commented, but she stares at Benji's chin, the she reaches to his face and runs her hand on it. "I don't see anything unusual here." "Wait until late afternoon." Benji pointed out. "I shaved just a couple hours ago." "I will do it then." Orihime said with a nod.

"Why you are so curious anyway?" Sumire asked to Orihime. "I never had a father figure in my life so I am a little curious." Orihime answered. "And since Benji-san isn't a Japanese man I am fine with him." "I have Japanese blood you know." Benji said to Orihime. "That may be true, but you have plenty of other countries as well to be tolerable." Orihime replied casually.

"Changing back to grooming." Sumire said looking at Benji. "I noticed that you use some sort of perfume, what is the name of it?" Now Benji was unsure of how to answer, he has a small spray bottle of Obsession by Calvin Klein on his belongings, when you are going to an anime convention with heavy clothes in a hot country you take stuff to mask the scent of the sweat, but how he could explain the perfume.

"Yeah I noticed it as well." Orihime commented. "I like the scent of it." Even Maria nodded a little at that. "It is named Obsession." Benji answered, that much information wouldn't be harmful. "But I have very little of it." "I know this very good perfumer that could be able to make more of it if you give him a sample." Sumire said to Benji.

"I guess that I could do that." Benji replied. "I have to wait for my next paycheck to arrive." Maria had to nod to that, while Benji wasn't expending his money recklessly he needed to purchase other things that weren't on the initial shopping, as more shoes, a suit, a coat, most of it had to be custom made or fitted, which made the prices go a little up, it was the problem of being tall in a country of short people.

"What you use to shave anyway?" Orihime asked to Benji. "A safety razor." Benji answered. "There is no way in hell that I trust in a straight razor. And you, what you use to shave your legs?" "I use wax." Orihime answered. "I prefer it to razors, less chances of getting nicked with it."

Sumire changed the subject because they are getting on an area that was a little too personal for her liking, she can't blame Benji for the question they were the ones who started to ask such stuff, so he felt that was okay to ask them as well. "Now why you have tea with us when you don't seem to enjoy warm tea?" Sumire asked to Benji.

"It is a good way to train my Japanese." Benji answered. "And I am trying to get along with everyone." Maria sipped her tea silently, at first she had tea with Benji so he wouldn't be alone, then Orihime and Sumire decided to join their usual tea time with theirs, in the end the group ended like that, with an occasional addition now and then.

"And is a break from training." Benji added with a sigh. "I have calluses over calluses on my hands and feet from sword training and piloting training." "Well if you are having tea with us certainly you aren't practicing." Orihime commented teasingly. "How despicable of you using the excuse of getting along with us to slack off your training." Benji just shrugs playfully at the barb.

* * *

Yoneda seriously scans through the most recent progress report on Benji's koubu, everything was in schedule, everyone what guessing that it would be the most powerful unit in terms of sheer power output thanks to the changes on it. The massive sword of the koubu was already finished, it wasn't too hard to make when compared to the unit itself.

In the dinning hall Kaede looks at the hanagumi, including the new faces of Orihime, Reni and Benji. "You might not be aware of but Maria-san will be leaving to New York shortly." Kaede says to everyone. Benji could recall something about that trip, he wasn't sure of the details of it. "It is business related, her job will be mostly the same that she did for Himura-kun, translating English to Japanese and Japanese to English."

Noticing that Benji is about to say something Kaede stops him. "And yes Himura-kun it is related to that." Kaede said seriously, not wanting to let the others know about that too soon. "What is that?" Orihime asked curiously. "I meant that the departure was delayed because her previous assignment in teaching him enough Japanese to get around without her." Kaede answered with a little truth bending. "Since it was something that needed to happen I don't want to hear him apologizing."

Orihime nodded understanding. "What about the enemy attacks?" Benji asked seriously, it seemed that the trip was too badly timed to work. "We have you now." Kaede answered. "While we aren't expecting the best combat efficiency from you yet, we are pretty certain that we can expect a performance around sixty percent as good as everyone else's from you, in case of an emergency Maria-san agreed in letting you borrow her old koubu until yours arrives, so you can make up for her absence in long range fighting."

"Well if is firing support then I am pretty sure that I can be of some assistance." Benji commented, then he sighed realizing that he will need to go over the firing training for koubus since Maria's koubu is a full long range type. "When Maria-san will be leaving?" Sakura asked seriously.

"If nothing happens, one week from now." Kaede answered. "Plenty of time for everyone saying your farewells." There is some chatter between the girls, Benji is still pondering on this sudden turn of events, Maria herself isn't really pleased with it, without her around Saki could easily snake around Benji, she makes a mental note of asking Kanna to keep the nurse/secretary away from Benji.

* * *

Maria isn't surprised in finding Benji in the simulator, the selected mode is her koubu's mode. 'Well he is being diligent with his duties that for sure.' Maria thought seriously, less than two hours had passed since they were told about her departure and Benji was already getting ready to replace her.

Maria held back her laughter when she called Benji through the microphone, she could see the simulator jumping in surprise, well also how it simulated a very bad crash because the sudden action made it unbalanced. "You don't have to be so surprised." Maria said with mirth on her voice, inside the simulator, rubbing his eyes Benji had to admit that he liked how her voice sounded like that.

"I thought that you would be busy packing." Benji commented from the cockpit. "I have one week to pack, and I have already separated, ironed and folded what I will be taking." Maria replied seriously. "Today was the public announcement of the news, I was told this one week ago."

"So is this trip related with the New York kagekidan?" Benji asked seriously. "It is the only reason that I can think why you would be going there." "Yes it is." Maria answered. "As Kaede said earlier, I will be going there since I speak fluent English and know the most about the defense force. I will be helping to be drawing the foundation of the kagekidan there."

"You are sure that you have time to waste with me?" Benji asked. "Don't you need to prepare?" "Done that already." Maria answered casually. "Besides it will be a long plane trip, any further preparation will be done in route." "I thought that at this time the most common long distance way of travel was ships." Benji said seriously. "Planes are new." Maria explained. "It can't take many people and the autonomy is rather short, so there will be plenty of stops along the way to refuel, only the trip across the Atlantic will be made by sea, so the overall time spent on this trip will be greatly shortened."

"If you say so." Benji commented thinking about the great lengths that airplanes fly in his time. "Why are you here?" Benji asked seriously. "I thought that you weren't on duty of watching over me anymore." "I no longer am." Maria answered. "It is habit now, besides you still can't read Japanese all that well, you just imitated what I did with the controls haven't you?"

"Can't deny that." Benji replied with a sigh, he had purchased a lot of children books to study ideograms, but he was still far from being good reading and writing them. "So I will oversee the results as usual." Maria said sitting down on in front of the control console. "Let me see how well you did until now…" With that the duo continues with their usual routine.

* * *

Two days had passed since Maria's departure was announced, Benji was there when the other hanagumi girls discussed about getting something to give to Maria as a farewell gift. It struck Benji that Maria had done a lot for him, maybe he should look for a present for her as well, something to say thank you for everything. 'It wouldn't be bad.' Benji thought with a nod, and it was that nod that got Orihime's attention.

"What you thought about Benji-san?" Orihime asked bringing Benji to everyone's attention. "You had an idea haven't you?" Benji is too embarrassed to admit that he was thinking on buying a present for Maria for different reasons, so he dodges it. "I was thinking of how nice you all are thinking about Tachibana like that." Benji said knowing that it would stroke the girls' ego and likely shift their attention from him.

The girls blush and chuckle in embarrassment showing that his tactic worked, looking around nervously the girls think in what to say next, Benji was thinking in what he could give to Maria, they would have a day off before Maria leaves, he has until then to think about something.

* * *

Orihime stared at Benji, she really couldn't believe that he was going out carrying his sword, even inside the fukuro. "You really can't be serious about taking that around with you?" Orihime said in disbelief. "What?" Benji asked casually, he felt uncomfortable without the sword, he was used to carry it up and down the theater.

"You are going out!" Orihime exclaimed annoyed. "Why you are taking that humongous sword with you?" "In case of something happening." Benji answered, Sakura had to agree with Benji on that, in the past there was incident when they took day offs. "You don't see anyone else carrying their weapons!" Orihime protested. "Besides that thing is too big, is almost as tall as you are!"

"Now, now Orihime-san." Sakura said trying to calm her friend. "It is okay for Benji-san carrying his sword." "No it isn't Cherry-san." Orihime replied seriously. "Not that I think that he is a violent person that would randomly attack people with it, but there isn't a need for him to carry that sword."

Benji noticed the minor gesture from Sakura and quietly takes off while Orihime is distracted. Sumire smiled a little at that, it would get Orihime so miffed when she discovers that Benji slipped from there, it was another fun filled day at the theater. Benji heard Orihime's cries when she realized his escape, but he was too far for her to stop him.

Walking around the busy streets Benji ponders on what to give to Maria, he narrowed it down to maybe a pair of gloves since around half of the time Maria wore gloves, or some sort of small thing to decorate her room, but he still wasn't all that certain of anything, specially the gloves, Maria's hands were slender so gloves that fit him would be loose on her, and just a random glove might be small on her hands.

Benji stops in from of a glass store, in there many beautiful pieces made entirely of glass, from colors ranging to crystal clear to red. 'Checking this won't be bad.' Benji thought idly while entering on the store, making sure that his sword won't hit anything by accident.

Benji finds a middle aged man behind a counter, the man noticed Benji and greets him. "I am looking for something to give to a lady friend." Benji said to the man. "You have any suggestions? Please not anything like house ware, don't want to give the wrong impression."

"I have a large selection of finely made glass items that you can choose from." The man replied politely. "From intricate crystal vases to small statues." "I think that I want something in the small side." Benji said seriously, gesturing to something around the size of an apple. "So it won't be bulky or inconvenient."

The man nodded gravely, it seemed that Benji had some idea of what he wanted, or wanted to please as much as he can the gift receiver. Benji is show a large display of glass items, from colorful glass balls to intricate statuettes. The colors were amazing so the artwork of them, choosing was hard.

Benji learned a little about Maria on their time together, but was still hard to guess what she would like or not. Benji smiles while picking up a small blue statue of a cat sited, it was positively cute, now if Maria would like that is a question that he isn't sure of the answer.

Benji hands that small statue to the man and continues browsing, after selecting some he would decide on something. After several minutes Benji narrowed it down to a glass rectangle with intricate colored patters cased in crystal clear glass, the blue statue and mixed colored coin shaped pendant of blue and green glass.

Benji buys the three of them, the pendant for himself, the statues for Maria, the pendant seemed a little too much for comfort, specially since Maria still wears her pendant. The two statues are carefully stored in a neat box filled with protective strips of paper and neatly wrapped by the clerk, the pendant is placed is a smaller box also with paper strips, but as requested it is simply closed with a string.

Pleased with the purchases Benji makes a metal note of visiting this glass making store in regular intervals, the two statuettes seemed like a nice present to thank Maria for helping him so much, deciding to buy a pair of gloves as farewell present Benji moves to a department store, he knows that the farewell gifts will be given in a party, so a safe present was the best choice.

* * *

Benji returned and found the theater in silence, mostly everyone had left, it was a nice change. "Maybe I should have eaten out." Benji muttered to himself, if no one was around then there wasn't a meal ready, but again cooking something for himself wouldn't be all that bad.

Benji moves to the dinning hall and places his sword next to his usual seat and the furoshiki bag with the presents for Maria over the table, taking out his jacket Benji drapes it on the back of his chair before moving to the kitchen.

There were plenty of ingredients on the fridge, he could recognize plenty of them, the spices in the other hand were a little hard to identify since the labels were in Japanese, so he played safe and by tasting found salt and soy sauce, with that he was fine for a meal.

Once he has finished cooking and washing the pots Benji moves back to the dinning area and finds the hanagumi there, particularly Sumire and Kanna arguing, it wasn't the argument that bothered him, but the fact that they are playing tug of war with the parcel with Maria's presents inside.

Benji places his bowl of meat noodles on a table and rushes to them. "What are you two doing?!" Benji exclaimed seriously annoyed, the two are startled badly by him, no one had noticed Benji's arrival since they were trying to stop the two arguing members of the group.

Benji sees the gift box flying on the air, the surprise made Sumire lost her grip while Kanna still pulled on it, Kanna slung the parcel in the air because the sudden lack of resistance and the two boxes inside of it escape from it. Benji runs alongside the arch of flight and leaps using a chair as a foothold.

The girls saw Benji reaching for the box in midair, his fingers made contact with the smaller box and grabbed it, Benji moved to the second box but it was just out of his grasp, then Benji falls loudly on the edge of a table and few chairs. "Benji-san!" Sakura shrieked in shock, that fall was deadly just by the noise of it, and between the sound of wood cracking and falling Sakura heard the sound of breaking glass.

Then it came a pained gasp, Sakura rushed to where Benji landed and sees Benji tangled among chairs, hugging tightly the box that he saved against his chest, his other arm clutching his shoulder painfully. "Benji-san are you alive?" Sakura asked meekly. "Ask me later another time Sakura…" Benji answered in a pained voice.

Sakura sighed in relief an answer meant that Benji was still alive. Benji suddenly twists his body and a loud breaking sound cuts the air. "Say Sakura." Benji said in a pained and scared voice. "What did it break? It was the chair tangled on it or my leg?"

Sakura hesitantly peeks at his legs and sees them fine, the pants torn a little, but fine, the chair in the other hand was broken. "It was the chair." Sakura said in a drained voice. "Oh thank god…" Benji said in relief, he really didn't knew what gave up just then, his leg were hurting too much because the chairs tangled on it, he just had to make it stop.

Orihime looks between Benji and the fallen box just a couple meters away from him, at the two little statuettes that laid there broken so sadly. Sakura helps Benji to sit up leaving the mess of broken wood and the hard floor, it is clear that Benji landed badly as he let out pained sounds as he moves, he was hurt from it.

Kanna and Sumire apologizes frantically at him, they were the reason that he got hurt as well broke those statuettes. Orihime carefully squats and gathers the pieces, luckily the pieces were big and she could gather them all. Benji sighed in annoyance when seeing the broken glass on Orihime's cupped hands; in the end he couldn't save the statues.

"I can understand that you wanted to save these." Orihime said to Benji seriously while placing the broken glass on the box lid. "But why you did such suicidal stunt for them?" She asked seriously, there is no way that his life and safety was worthy two cheap glass pieces. "Why risking your life for cheap pieces of glass?"

"They weren't cheap." Benji said rubbing his shoulder, he hit against a chair there. Sakura looks at the cat statuette broken in three little pieces, it looked so pitiful because she can tell how cute it was. "Orihime-san you have to think that isn't only the price value involved on this." Sakura said seriously, carefully picking the cat's head. "This 'cheap piece of glass' as you called it, was the result of the hard work of an artist, more than that, Benji-san purchased this with something in his mind, a meaning that he wanted to save."

"If helps anything we can buy replacement ones." Kanna offered feeling really bad for being part of the reason that the present broke. "I appreciate the feeling, but you can't find others like that." Benji answered pocketing the other box. "Those were hand made, even if the artist made another one similar to them it wouldn't be the same."

Kanna and Sumire sulk at Benji's words, it meant that they broke something irreplaceable. "Why where the two of you arguing over my things?" Benji asked seriously. "I really thought that anyone would understand that it was mine since my jacket and sword where next to it."

The bickering duo shrinks even smaller at that. "Sumire-han got really curious of what you had purchased." Kohran answered since the duo didn't said anything. "Kanna-han said that she should leave it alone, it was yours and if you wanted her to know about it you would show her what it was, Kanna tried to take it from Sumire-han and Sumire-han didn't want to let go, and the rest is known history."

Benji let out a long sigh at the story, he guessed that, but having it confirmed made it worse. "I can tell that this was important, not only because you risked yourself for it, but how it was neatly wrapped." Sakura said to Benji. "What you would do with them?"

"I was planning on giving them to Maria." Benji said seriously, Maria wasn't there so it was okay to say it, the situation was so serious and embarrassing to them that they wouldn't really tell her about it. "She helped me a lot these past months, when you girls mentioned giving her a farewell gift I thought that I could give her a little something to show that I am thankful for her help."

Now that made Sumire and Kanna feel even worse, they want to crawl under a hole and die there, they not only broke something of Benji's, but broke a present filled with meaning. The girls remained in silence, they could understand why Benji risked like that, why he went shopping alone, it was a present between him and Maria, not involving the others.

"If means anything." Sakura said in a soft tone, looking at the broken statuettes. "I think that she would have liked these." "I don't know if makes it better or worse." Benji commented with a wry smile. "You still have that other box." Orihime pointed out. "That isn't something that I bought for Maria." Benji replied. "That is something that I bought for myself."

Benji shows to the girls the pendant, they found it beautiful, if Sumire wasn't sulking so badly she would have asked Benji where he purchased such lovely thing, but she didn't. "I think that Maria-san would like it too." Sakura said seriously. "It is beautiful, even if you bought it for yourself."

"She already wears a pendant." Benji pointed out. "And I am aware that there is a meaning on it as well." Sakura knew that, but maybe given a different one, a new one so beautifully made of emerald green and sapphire blue crystal shaped as a coin would make her change it, and that was what she thought.

"Give it to her." Sakura said seriously. "I am sure that Maria-san will like it." Benji didn't felt so sure about it, but he was left without much choice, he was too sore to leave now and looking for something else would take time and he wasn't in the mood for it, he was set on those little statuettes for Maria's presents, something else wouldn't feel right.

Sakura carefully takes the pendant and the box from Benji, the ribbon from the other box was still intact, it only slipped out of place in the tug of war, the pendant box was pretty by itself and Sakura's lace added to it. "This will be just fine." Sakura said smiling to Benji.

Benji takes the box and nods, not really wanting to diminish Sakura's actions or refusing her kindness. "I think that we should mop the floor to clean any small glass shard." Benji said seriously. Kanna and Sumire readily take to themselves cleaning the dinning hall from the evidences of the incident.

"What is this Benji-han?" Kohran asked to Benji, pointing at his forgotten food. "I made a little something for lunch." Benji answered remembering why he left the presents on the table in the first place. "I thought that I would be eating alone so I didn't work too hard on it. It is just a poorly made beef ramen. It tastes okay for me."

"But that is practically only beef and noodles!" Orihime exclaimed seriously. "I can hardly call some sliced onions and green onions vegetables! You need a better meal than that!" "I am perfectly fine with that." Benji answered. "It kind of reminds me of home." That shut Orihime up pretty quickly, she still was an outsider to the group, she missed her home now and then she could totally understand Benji's desire of eating a food that reminds him of home.

Benji carefully places the pendant in his jacket's pocket and moves to pick his tray, the noodles are likely to be soggy but he was hungry and doesn't care, it was then that Benji realized how hurting he was. His shoulder ached badly, throbbing in pain, his right arm throbbed in pain, his left leg hurted like hell, his back hurted everywhere.

Sakura noticed few spots of blood on Benji's clothes, but she doesn't say anything she can tell that they were just bad scrapes and he was intended to eat his meal even limping a bit. Sumire, Kanna and Sakura stare as Benji eat silently at his meal. "What?" Benji asked after few mouthfuls.

"Are you actually enjoying that?" Kanna asked seriously. "It is a little soggy and the broth isn't just right, but is still good." Benji answered. "Why that? Wait…I am not slurping it, is that what is bothering you?" Kanna, Sumire and Sakura nod agreeing. Orihime looks confused at the group. "What you people mean by that?" She asked.

"It is a custom to slurp while eating noodles." Sakura explained seriously. "It signals that you are enjoying them as well enhances their flavor." "It is also to cool them down since Japanese seem to have tongues and throats made of asbestos." Benji added, he knew that custom as well, but since he was Brazilian his family didn't practiced, he did slurped on his noodles when alone though.

Sakura gives Benji a little eye but turns to Orihime. "Since Benji-san wasn't slurping at his noodles we thought that he wasn't enjoying his meal." Sakura finished the explanation. "After falling like that and almost getting himself killed I am impressed that he actually feels hungry." Orihime said flatly. "And slurping of any kind is very impolite."

"Different cultures different customs." Benji said to Orihime in a serious tone. "Don't simply reprove them." "And you don't point with your chopsticks." Sakura said seriously to Benji who pointed to Orihime with his chopsticks, Sakura has her hands on her hips when saying that.

"Forgot about that." Benji replied before resuming his meal. "And I still can't accept that you can use those annoying little sticks to eat!" Orihime exclaimed pointing at Benji who is eating his ramen with chopsticks. "How you learned how to use them?!" "Since I can remember I can use them." Benji answered in a level tone, sometime in his childhood he was taught or learned by watching his grandfather and since then when eating Japanese meals he eats with chopsticks. "Since I was a kid I eat with them."

Kanna takes Benji's empty bowl to the kitchen to wash it and returns shortly, Maria arrives with Reni and Iris. "What the hell happened to you Benji?!" Maria exclaimed seeing Benji's tattered state. "You are bleeding and your clothes are torn! You had a fight with the girls?!"

The others get uncomfortable with the accusation. "Actually a huge bat entered by that window over there." Benji pointed to a random window. "The girls panicked and after a huge chase I caught it midair but landed on top of some chairs, I am not seriously hurt, it is just some light scrapes and bruises."

"A bat at this time of the day?!" Maria asked in disbelief. "That is right!" Sakura exclaimed. "It was hairy and ugly, with huge teeth as sharp as needles!" "Yes! Benji-san was quite amazing it catching it midair with his bare hands!" Sumire added to the story. "The then threw it out of the window!"

Maria wasn't sure of it but everyone else was nodding in agreement. "I will go fetch the first aid kit." Reni said aware of Maria's dislike of Saki. "Why any of you treated him?" Maria asked seriously. "We had just finished cleaning up and Benji-san insisted that he was fine." Sakura answered. "That he could wait until the dinning hall was clean, that we couldn't have such a mess in the theater."

"I am telling you I am fine." Benji said seriously. "I just got a bruises and scrapes here and there." Maria stares icily at Benji, Benji doesn't want to give up stares back at Maria. Sakura and the others sigh in relief as Maria seemed to have bought the story. Reni returns with the first aid kit and interrupt the staring contest, Maria forces Benji to take out his shirt so she can clean the scrapes.

Benji refused, but this time Sakura helped Maria, she also was worried about him, and it was then that they saw the extents of Benji's fall on his body, his back was marked with several long black bruises, his left shoulder has a large circular bruise that also reveals a sharp angular pattern where the corner of the chair back hit, the center of it was marked with blood, there was bruises and scrapes on his right arm as well.

"You can that some bruises here and there?" Maria asked seriously. "I can count with more ease where you aren't bruised." Sakura nodded agreeing, Benji's back looked painfully black and purple, with cuts here and there from sharper corners. "Here some ice." Kanna said to Maria handing her a bagful of ice. "It is a bit late but it should help a little."

Benji can't even protest as most of the hanagumi takes part in treating him, Maria cleans the cuts, Sakura is holding the ice on his back, Sumire is handing Maria clean gauzes and alcohol, Kanna brought the ice, from the sidelines Orihime, Kohran, Iris and Reni watched the procedure.

'Is this a bad thing or a good thing?' Benji wondered silently, being showered by the hanagumi's worry must be a positive thing. But then something dangerous tickled his ears. "Now his legs." Kanna said pointing at his torn trousers. Benji can't resist as Kanna holds him from behind, Sakura and Sumire hold his arms and Maria takes out Benji's pants.

Orihime looks in amusement at the scene. "Why you wear shorts bellow your trousers?" Orihime asked curiously as what appeared under Benji's pants weren't underwear. "A habit that I have from a while now." Benji answered. "I suppose that it is luck that I never stopped doing it."

"I suppose so." Orihime commented. "But you know this scene is quite dangerous." It was then that the hanagumi realized what they were doing, they were holding down a half naked man in the middle of the dinning hall. "I suppose that this should be enough." Maria said while putting a plaster on Benji's cuts and pulling up his pants, she was hiding her embarrassment really well.

Benji is quickly released and has his shirt returned to him. "Sometimes I wonder if you girls have any common sense." Benji said while putting his shirt back on. "Or if it takes walks every now and then." "I am seriously pending at the second one." Sakura said with a deep blush.

* * *

"Say you galls noticed that?" Kanna asked to Sakura, Sumire, Orihime and Kohran once the group separated earlier from the dinning hall. "Noticed what?" Sumire asked to the red head. "When we were speaking to Benji he called Maria of 'Maria', and not 'Tachibana' as he usually does." Kanna said seriously. "And when she arrived and saw Benji's state Maria cried out 'Benji' and not 'Himura'."

"Now that you mention it." Sumire said recalling the event. "They did that." "And there is more." Orihime pointed out. "Benji-san calls everyone by their first names, other than Shoui's, the manager's, Kaede-san's when he is speaking to her about duties, otherwise he calls her Kaede, but the only exception to that rule is Maria-san."

"That is true." Sakura commented. "Benji-san calls everyone by their first names, he actually asked me if I minded, I said that I didn't since I can tell that he does that as a way of being friendly, that honorifics are for work or strangers." "It isn't uncommon referring to people who you are close of by their given names." Orihime explained. "But with people that you aren't familiar with you use them."

"Then he is trying to be friendly." Sakura commented. "Unlike a certain someone." Kanna said recalling how Orihime acted when she first arrived in the theater. Orihime felt that barb. "Anyway it is odd that Benji only calls Maria by her last name." Kanna commented.

"Maybe Maria-san doesn't feel comfortable with him calling her by her given name." Sakura said seriously. "And Benji-san called her by her given name around us since she wasn't here." "I guess that you are right." Sumire commented. "And Maria-san clearly looked worried in seeing Benji-san in that state, I guess that is okay that she called him by the given name in that situation."

"It wouldn't make more sense if Maria-han called Benji-han 'Himura'?" Kohran asked casually. "I mean if you are surprised or emotionally distressed by something and you call for someone wouldn't you call that person by the way that you are most used to? The most natural way that you do it?"

Kohran raised a valid point there, the others knew that, but that raised some pretty interesting questions. "Maria-san seems to dislike Saki-san quite a lot." Sumire commented tapping her chin lightly. "And doesn't like when she is around him." "And I noticed that she seems to glare at him when he looks at her." Orihime added. "I noticed once that Benji-san was looking at Saki-san and Maria-san was staring at him with his stare of hers."

"Now, now, you are making it sound like Maria is jealous or something." Kanna said with a chuckle, the others look straight at Kanna. "Wait a second you are serious!" Kanna exclaimed. "Look there is no way that Maria would be jealous of Benji. You all know how she keeps him at arm's length."

"Around us." Sumire pointed out. "But Maria-san and Benji-san expend awful lot of time alone together in the past months." "And he did go way out of his way to buy those glass statuettes for Maria-san." Orihime added. "And the lengths that he went to try saving them."

"He was trying to thank her for everything that she did for him." Kanna said seriously. "Maria is the reason why he can talk with us and with everyone else. That is important enough to deserve that kind of dedication." "I found that suspicious." Orihime said casually.

"Now let's not make any rushed judgments." Sakura said seriously. "We might be reading a little too much into this." "Yeah." Kohran added. Orihime and Sumire nodded and decide to drop the subject, maybe Sakura was right and they are reading too much, but there is also the possibility that they are right.

* * *

The farewell party had started, everyone was drinking and eating happily, as happy as they could when seeing a friend going away. Time passed and everyone started to give Maria their gifts, little somethings to remind her of them. Benji handed the neatly wrapped gloves to Maria as the others did. Maria decided to open them, Sakura gave Maria a picture frame, Iris a brooch, Orihime a book, Reni a book as well, Sumire a pair of shoes, Kanna a scarf, Ogami fruits' basket as he simply didn't know what to give her, Kohran gave a what she called a precision watch that she made herself, Saki politely gave Maria flowers as well, Kaede a book, lastly Benji gave Maria the gloves.

Maria said the usual thing that she liked everything, but eyed Kohran's gift with wary eyes. After some time Maria located Benji and asked him what is been bothering her. "Why gloves?" Maria asked curiously. "I saw you wearing gloves a lot when we were together." Benji answered. "And in case if gets cold there you will have an extra pair if needed." Maria nodded silently, it isn't that she didn't like Benji's choice of gloves, but he chose black silk gloves, how he found her size was a mystery for her, they stretched nicely on her hands and felt good, but they weren't as protective as her usual ones, but she still liked them.

The party goes on without a hitch until it ends, Benji avoided Yoneda and watched the manager dragging Ogami to drinking, the clean up were left for the next day and everyone who could walked back to their rooms. Once everyone was gone Benji knocked on Maria's door softly enough to the others not notice, but loud enough to Maria hear it.

Maria looks confused when seeing Benji there, it was late after all. Benji hands to Maria the pendant box. "I bought this the other day." Benji said seriously. "It isn't much but is a little something to show that I am really thankful for you teaching me Japanese and helping me to talk with everyone."

Maria is honestly embarrassed, she didn't saw it coming. "You didn't have to." She said seriously, but she accepts it, taking the box and carefully undoing the lace. Maria gasped at the pendant, it was gorgeous, sparkling green and blue glass circling each other with the center lightly mixed.

"You really didn't have to." Maria said surprised with the pendant neatly hanging in a thin silver box chain necklace. "I wanted to." Benji answered. "You don't have to wear it if you don't like it." "It is beautiful!" Maria exclaimed at that, then she covers her mouth, it was late and she spoke a little loud then, Benji was happy that she liked it.

"I am glad that you liked it." Benji said with a smile. "I will leave you alone now." "Thank you." Maria said before he left. "It is very beautiful." With those words Benji moves to his room feeling happy, he wasn't the only one, Maria was also happy with the gift.

* * *

Two days later Benji saw Maria off with the other members of the hanagumi, it was early but didn't matter. Iris yawned tiredly, it was too early for her, she would return to her bed now, soon everyone breaks and moves to do their own things. Kanna in the other hand had a little task from Maria to take care of, but she simply doesn't know how to do it, how she would keep Saki away from Benji and prevent the halftime nurse from doing improper stuff with him?

"Oi Himura what are you planning on doing now?" Kanna nervously asked to Benji. Benji noticed how nervous Kanna is. "What is wrong Kanna?" Benji asked curious. "I told you that you can call me Benji." "Well it is just too early and I forgot." Kanna replied nervously. "So what you will be doing now?"

"I though in some strength training." Benji answered. "Using my rebar sword can really put strain on my body, so I want to build it up to use the sword with more ease." Kanna nodded understanding, and if is exercises then she is on her area of comfort, Kanna decides to go with Benji and help him out, Benji accepts the help.

* * *

Kanna discovered what while Benji was over physically weaker than she is, he works hard, Kanna knew that by nature men are stronger than woman and she did her best to be the exception for the rule, but watching Benji she could tell that given enough time he might catch up or even get stronger than her.

At her side Kanna has a lifetime of training, a favorable physic and a naturally favorable body for it, but Benji also have a favorable physic and a naturally favorable body, his shoulders are broad and strong, he is tall and his built is impressive, the little time of serious training since his arrived in the theater are already showing up on his physic, as muscles toned and get stronger.

"What about some sparring?" Kanna asked while Benji wipes the sweat from his face and neck with his towel. "After all that time in the machines we are warmed up enough for it." "I won't be much of a partner for you." Benji replied seriously. "My skill is nowhere near yours."

"Taisho complains a lot of you as a fighter." Kanna commented. "I want to see what he means with everything that he calls you." "Put protection then." Benji warned. "I don't have much of an idea about pulling punches and stuff, the last thing that I want is to break your pretty nose by accident."

Kanna blushes at his compliment, but she does put on the protective gear, Yoneda had it bought a long time ago but she never used it, now she and Benji were using it for the first time. And shortly after the match began she understood why Benji asked for her to wear protection, his first hit went straight to her gut, the second was a solid elbow hit on her chin, then a takedown movement and an arm lock.

"What was that?" Kanna asked rubbing her pained shoulder. "It is called mixed martial arts." Benji answered. "It is a style that incorporates movements of several styles or several styles in one style that can be used in any situation, from stand up fighting to ground fighting, submission and everything else. Since I don't have mastery in anything I am using the little that I know from everything together."

Kanna nodded understanding, she also understood what Ogami meant, Benji doesn't respond a challenge of the sword only with the sword, he wouldn't use karate against her karate, he wouldn't have a chance against her in normal conditions, so he creates a chance by making the conditions favorable for him.

"That is pretty interesting." Kanna commented licking her lips. "Let me see how well you can do." "Oh boy…" Benji muttered realizing that he had sparked Kanna's curiosity and fighter's competing spirit. The following hour was followed by a long spar with different break reasons, from Benji getting Kanna on some sort of hold to, Kanna knocking Benji down.

Kanna screeches while Benji who is sitting on her back pulls her legs back, bending her back and legs in a painful angle. "Give! Give!" Kanna shouted hitting the mats with her flailing hands. Benji let go of Kanna's legs and Kanna let out a sigh of relief. "Those odd moves of yours hurt quite a bit." Kanna muttered laying face down on the floor. "Once I am down you are all over me aren't you?"

Benji politely ignores the other connotations of Kanna's words, knowing that she didn't meant like that. "Is the only way that I can beat you." Benji answered sited next to Kanna. "You are better than I am on karate." "I find unfair that you don't go down so easily." Kanna commented. "Maybe I am too used to just practicing, holding back on strikes and taking points. It isn't like that in real fighting."

"You hit hard Kanna." Benji said seriously. "You forgot that there is plenty of padding between us." "Maybe." Kanna replied seriously, maybe she should train harder now, she doesn't feel satisfied with her skills, even though Benji's skills are very different from hers it hurts to be defeated.

* * *

"What is wrong Kanna-san?" Sakura asked to the red head who is depressed. "Benji is mean." Kanna answered with a pout. "Once he gets a hold of you, you are doomed on his hands." Sakura eyes Benji confused and suspiciously. Benji chops Kanna's head with the side of his hand. "Don't say things that can be taken in more than one way." Benji scolded the red head.

"What Kanna-san meant then?" Sakura asked while Kanna whimpered and rubs her head. "We sparred this morning." Benji answered. "And she found my style of fighting unfair and mean, because once I take Kanna down I immobilize her, and Kanna isn't used to ground combat."

"You twisted and turned my legs in ways that I never thought that they could move!" Kanna exclaimed with a pout. "And hurts quite badly I must add, my thighs are still hurting!" Sakura looks at Benji confused, but it was martial arts training. Ogami in the other hand understood how Kanna feels, Benji doesn't fight in the same way that they do, so he has plenty of surprises to use on his advantage and wasn't afraid of using them.

It was after lunch that it happened Kanna informed everyone that she would be going to Okinawa for a while to retrain herself, saying that she allowed herself to slack off too much during the past year, and Yoneda approved. Benji was utterly confused, the enemy was attacking, why Yoneda would allow two of the fighters simple take off like that? By the evening Kanna had already left for Okinawa.

"Well things will be pleasantly calm here for a while." Sumire commented happily. "You say that but you don't really mean it do you?" Benji asked to the chestnut haired girl. "Half." Sumire answered, it was just the two of them having tea now, so she would answer honestly. "I will almost miss the bickering."

Tsubaki rushes to the dinning hall and moves to Sumire, anxiously relaying a message that makes Sumire pale a little. Her family had called and told that her grandfather had collapsed and she must return to the family grounds. That struck awfully odd for Benji, he recalled something like that.

"You won't be going now?" Tsubaki asked to Sumire. "It is too late in the day to leave now." Sumire answered trying to sound calm. "I will call my house and get more details." Sumire then turns to Benji. "I apologize but I must leave now." She apologized honestly, she does enjoy having tea with Benji. "It is all right." Benji replied. "It is a family emergency."

Sumire nodded with a small smile and leaves, Benji stands up and gathers the tea set, Tsubaki aids Benji thinking that is unfair for him to clean up alone, Benji appreciates the though and thanks her, but he is more worried with what the sudden call meant, he remembered that something wasn't right on that piece of news.

On the next morning Benji finds Sumire in the dinning hall, there are faint dark rings around her eyes. "Oi Sumire." Benji said seriously. "You couldn't sleep with the news?" Sumire nodded confirming. "My family won't tell me any details." Sumire said in a serious tone. "They are only insisting for me to return immediately."

Benji takes a deep breath and looks around, it was just them in the dinning hall, so he will say what he has to say. "You might hate me for what I will say." Benji said seriously, Sumire looks at him confused. "But don't go." Sumire is startled by his words. "What you mean by 'don't go'?" Sumire asked voicing her confusion. "My grandfather has fallen ill."

"Let me explain a bit, I can't get on details of how I know this." Benji said in a level voice. "It is a lie and a trap for you." Sumire is utterly confused but doesn't interrupt Benji, she can tell by his eyes that he seriously mean what he is telling her. "Your grandfather is healthy as a horse, they are lying to you so you can return home and they won't allow you to come back to the theater." Benji continued seriously. "They want to marry you with the son of some rich family because there is some sort of trouble with the Kanzaki Heavy Industries or something else related to it, maybe even for political reasons."

Sumire frowned at Benji's statement, it was bold and disrespectful, but at the same time it made sense, that plot was something that she could see her family playing on her. "Isn't it odd that they just won't tell you what your grandfather's condition is unless you are there?" Benji asked seriously. "No matter how bad it is, they would at least tell you the name or overall conditions."

Sumire agreed with that, but she wasn't ready to just label her family as liars. "I will give it some serious thought okay?" Sumire asked with a small smile, she can tell that Benji is worried about her. "I will think hard about it before making a decision, it isn't that I don't trust you Benji-san, it is just that I am not sure that I want to risk not seeing my grandfather in case of him being really ill."

Benji nodded understanding, at least Sumire wasn't mad at him. "And if the scenario that you just described comes to happen I will be counting on you to organize my rescue party." Sumire added with a playful smile. "Get everyone who wants to help me and lead them into my family home brandishing that fearsome swords of yours, also wear some scary armor, torn clothes and look very mean and scary."

"Wouldn't you prefer that it was Ogami who led the rescue party?" Benji asked teasingly. "Surely I wouldn't mind, Shoui is the commander, you are the battering ram." Sumire answered teasingly. "A large and strong gate crasher that will cleave open the way for him." Benji sighed in mock annoyance, at least Sumire cheered a little and that was good.

Sumire stands up and rests a hand on Benji's shoulder surprising him a little, then she tiptoes while pulling him down and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"That is for you being so nice to worry about me." Sumire said with a smile. "Just remember of organizing everyone to rescue me if it comes to need." Benji watched Sumire walking away and knew just then that Sumire would go, she would walk inside the trap knowing that is there, even knowing that her family is using her love for them as a tool to lure her to a trap.

And that afternoon Sumire left to her family's house because her grandfather was ill, leaving only Benji, Iris, Kohran, Orihime, Ogami, Reni and Sakura as remaining hanagumi members there. And that too was about to change very shortly.

End of the chapter three:

Author explanation corner:

As mentioned in early chapters the story of the second game is being heavily changed on the course of this story, I am keeping some main events in the story as well, as the departure of some members of the hanagumi.

Since alterations would occur even if the story was closer to what is portrait in the game I am showing some related events, as a farewell party to Maria, the grooming chat with Sumire and Orihime, daily interactions and few more things.

Maria's departure to New York: It occurs in the game, the reason isn't told, but I am guessing that has to do with the New York kagekidan, since it is the only planned departure it has a planned farewell party.

Sumire, Kanna's departure: It also happens in the game, in the same time if I am not wrong, I spaced them out for better interaction as well explanation on the why of each departure.


End file.
